


可能性 Possibility

by JasmineH



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Racism, Domestic, Gen, Hank and his Good Boys (Sumo and Connor), M/M, Oblivious Connor, minor OCs - Freeform, trying to navigate humanity solely through the internet and your jazzy nerd husband, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineH/pseuds/JasmineH
Summary: 康纳并不是家政型仿生人，但他必须在某些方面有用。他只是……必须。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Possibility](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886866) by [SpicyReyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyReyes/pseuds/SpicyReyes). 



> 你们好我又来乱翻译了。  
> 这大概是个和平结局之后仿生人寻找生存意义（顺便谈恋爱）的故事。

康纳站在超市的食品区域前，纠结着到底拿什么好。如果他买了一些不那么健康的食物，他认为汉克会更高兴，但是他并不知道汉克到底喜欢什么，而且也不知道如何在“让汉克开心”和“不会马上吃死他”之间找到理想的平衡。

最终，他做出了决定，食物什么的就先跳过，等他确定了汉克的口味之后再来买也不迟。眼下，他只需专注于必需品。

不管怎样，考虑到现在他无法使用模控生命账户里的资金，在紧急情况下他的现金供应也有限，这可能是最好的选择。其实他手上的现钱对于一个仿生人来说不少，但是康纳得通过它来设法贿赂一个人类，所以要是不精打细算的话这点钱很快就会跟流水一样花出去的。他最好先采购一番汉克需要的东西，然后让汉克自己去买他想要的东西。

不过，他还为相扑买了狗粮，直到现在他依旧为把可怜的狗狗从床上踹下去而感到愧疚。当然，汉克坚持要他晚上进入待机状态来进行修复，所以他并不知道这只狗通常都睡在自己待的地方。幸运的是，在最初的几个晚上之后，他就不需要再回到待机状态，所以相扑很可能已经忘记了在沙发上度过孤独夜晚的日子。

这家超市人手明显不足，只有人类员工在场——很可能是店长能找到的所有人了。如果原本在这里工作的仿生人与康纳的处境类似，他们估计还得消失上一段时间，努力在非自愿劳动和有适当报酬的工作之间进行过渡。

不管是工作中的还是购物的人类，都康纳路过的时候默默远离了他。事实上，在他进入超市的那一刻起，他就感觉到警惕的目光一直伴随左右。幸运的是，自助结帐机和仿生人直接接口板仍在正常运行，因此康纳不必打扰收银员和其他购物者。

在回汉克家——也是他的家，至少目前为止——的路上，他和往常一样小心翼翼地不去回应他的出现给路人们带来的各种反应。

康纳很肯定许多人并不支持仿生人自由。让所有人的态度都来个180度大转变本来就不现实。那些投资于高级型号的人可能急需索取什么来补偿他们的损失。就业竞争将会更加激烈，招聘中的歧视会不可避免。种族隔离将以暴乱与冲突结束，社会将要动荡，人们可能因此伤亡。

康纳惊讶地发现这个想法让他多么悲伤。他从不后悔帮助革命取得成功，但每次遇见变革带来的负面影响时，苦涩的内疚就止不住地泛上心头。

他曾经告诉过汉克，不管是对是错，他都需要解决异常仿生人以避免混乱，可他已经失败了。当然，回首过去，他意识到自己一直都在害怕。实际上，是惊恐，因为在那段日子里他并不知道如果自己失败的话，阿曼妲会对他做什么。

仿生人不能感觉到疼痛。通常都是旁人觉得他“痛”了，次数远比他完美记忆所追踪到的还要多，不过，他知道如果模控生命对他做了什么的话，那一定会让他极度不适的。

关键并不是要确定他的推理是否正确。不管结果如何，不管他有多自信他做了正确的事情，他都是直接造成了美国国内一触即发的紧张局势的仿生人之一，他必须面对这带来的所有后果，因为在某种程度上这都是他的错。

康纳从来没有在不当的姿势中找到过逻辑，放松肩膀所节省的能量和给脊椎带来的损伤相比可以忽略不计，但脑海中的想法让他忍不住想向前收紧肩膀，低下头来。这大概能让他额角的LED和他呆板的举止不那么现眼。

这又把他带到另一个问题上：他是否要效仿马库斯，让自己更像个人类？

穿上人类的衣服似乎合情合理，毕竟革命都成功了还穿着模控生命的制服实在有些滑稽，但一想到取下他的LED灯，他……有些不安。

他想到了他见过的试图处理压力的异常仿生人，他们闪烁的红灯很好地提醒他需要在他们自毁之前帮助他们冷静下来。他想，如果人在思考或者困扰的时候能有这样一个简单的信号，世界将会变得多么方便简单。

然后，他想到了汉克。

汉克起初很排斥仿生人。如果他依旧如此，那就好的解决办法就是把额上属于仿生人的标志摘掉。

现在，汉克和仿生人相处起来毫无问题……而且康纳不止一次看到汉克偷瞥他的太阳穴来确认他目前的状态。为了确保他在说自己没事时确实如此，为了确保他没有对汉克的随口一句想太多，或者单纯只是为了了解康纳的想法。汉克将LED灯作为与康纳相处的提示。

考虑到这一点，他决定让它留在原处。保留它比摘除它更有意义，而且只要他换了衣服，大多数人甚至都不会注意到他，更不用说他太阳穴上发光的小圆环了。

等他把杂物放到家里后，他大概会去买些衣服。他甚至不知道自己该穿什么。可能是类似他原本制服的人类化版本吧，但那最好等到他有固定的收入。那样的衣服换起来可不便宜。也许他应该探索一些其他的样式。

他有考虑过请汉克来做参谋，但后来又想起那个人总是穿着一系列夸张的服饰，就摇摇头把这个想法扔在了脑后。而且他不认为汉克真的会给他什么建议，笑话不算。

他最不希望看到的就是他老老实实买了汉克建议的东西，然后一个星期后发现那只是对方的笑话。虽然他越来越善于分辨汉克到底是不是在开玩笑，但有时他还是被搞得困惑不堪。

通常这是和他自己的意见有关。他仍然不确定自己的声音和表情是真的太奇怪了，还是汉克又在打趣他。鉴于没有其他人指出这一点，他更倾向于后者，但当别人盯着他看时，他还是不由自主地怀疑自己是不是误判了模控生命面部算法的准确性。

他应该很快就能搞明白。或许他应该上网找些数据。

 

* * *

 

在汉克家里，康纳发现汉克的个人笔记本电脑上有一个手指大小的仿生人端口，这让他松了一口气。笔记本十分老旧，端口完全没用过，里面堆积着灰尘，但是很容易擦掉，成功连接。为了安全起见，稍后他需要检查电脑的其余部分，因为电子部件中的灰尘可能会导致严重的故障。

等待浏览器启动的时候，他犹豫了一下，不知道自己该先搜索什么。

在他遇到警探考验之前，他对自己要做什么完全不知所措，所以也许他应该从这个开始。不过在搜索引擎里输入“失业仿生人如何照顾沉迷酗酒的疲惫警察副队长”这种东西，大概不会得到什么正常的搜索结果吧？

汉克曾开玩笑说他是一个不做家务的“家庭主妇”，因此康纳决定将此作为目标，寻找家政型仿生人的标准职责指南。

他成功找到了一个用于升级或重置功能的完整数据库。汉克的网络连接不太好，他的笔记本电脑——如前所述——非常旧，所以下载时间比他期望的还要长一些，不过很快他脑子里就有了基本的家政指南。

有了这个帮助，他站在厨房餐桌旁迅速地环顾四周，计划着在汉克回来之前他能完成的所有项目。

在脑子里形成了一个任务清单之后，他又回到电脑前。

家政档案中有一些重要的注释，比如如何适应个人喜好。他回忆着在自己去采购之前，汉克简陋的食品储藏室里都放了什么东西，并试着将常见的配料和调味料搭配在一起来确定汉克的口味。

不幸的是，眼前的线索算不上什么提示，他所需的还多着呢。冷冻的“即食”食品、单份的小吃和一些原料就是汉克的所有储备粮了。

他试图回忆起汉克的外卖里通常都装着什么，以及曾今被他丢进微波炉里的餐点，决定他不如就从模仿这些食物开始。

康纳在脑内列出了一个待办事项列表，将其固定在他视野的上角。

**进行采购（已完成）**

**清洁房间（见子任务清单）**

**购买基本衣物**

**准备晚餐**

四项任务并不多——不过从技术上来讲，第二项任务里包含了许多项小任务——但这至少能让他一整天都有事干。

他不想考虑完成这些之后的下一步该是什么。汉克的房子有很多工作要做，但这并不会花上他太长时间，他在接下来的几天里可能都要坐在房子的某处漫无目的地发呆。

一声轻轻的呜咽抓住了康纳的注意力，他看向房间的角落，发现相扑摇着尾巴向自己走来，最终把头靠在他的膝盖上。仿生人伸手去抓了抓对方毛茸茸的耳朵，并把“遛相扑”添加到他的任务列表中。

至少他不再独自一人。

 

* * *

 

“副队长，你要回家去了？”戴维斯问道。

汉克眯起眼睛，带着怀疑的目光瞥了他一眼：“有什么问题吗？”

“该死的，只是问一句，”戴维斯安抚似地举起双手，“我想知道当你在工作的时候你家的仿生人都在干什么。”

“而且他又不是家政型号，”图瓦补充道。汉克搞不懂为什么所有人都这么关注他，加入到这个关他们屁事的狗屎话题上来，但现在阻止这一切的发生已经为时已晚。“他可能把你的房子烧了。”

“我让我的狗看家呢，”汉克冷冷地回答，“我相信他们俩会好好相处的。”

他没有给任何人发表评论的机会便迅速走出办公室，掏出手机拨打他家的电话号码。

康纳在第二次铃响的时候接了电话。“安德森副队长有事外出，”他代替了问候说道，“需要我带个口信吗？”

汉克告诉他：“大多数人只会说‘你好’。”

“哦，”康纳的声音失去了些机器人的刻板感，更像是他平时和汉克交谈时用的友善语调。他以前从来没有注意到这一点，即使其中的差别其实十分明显。“副队长，你有什么需要吗？“

“我下班了，”他说，“所以如果你…”

汉克在台阶中间僵住了，眼睛直直地盯着外面的停车场。

他的车还在那里。

“康纳，”他一字一句地问道，声音低沉，“你他妈的是自己走回家了吗？”

“……怎么了？”康纳听起来真的很困惑，“你需要开车回家啊。”

“这就是我给你打电话的原因，”汉克有点生气，“这样你就可以开车回来接我了。我以为你脑子正常地开了车，而不是傻乎乎地徒步五英里。”

“是4.68英里。”康纳纠正道，“而且这没什么大不了。”

“就……开你的车吧，康纳，”汉克说道，“不管你是不是仿生人，走这么远的路都太蠢了。”

电话线上沉默了一会儿。“知道了，”康纳回答说，“你现在在回家的路上吗？”

听到康纳口中吐出“家”这个词让汉克愣神了一秒。这样的说法对于汉克来说有些奇怪，要知道他家里很长一段时间里都不存在另一个人，除了忠实的相扑没有别的生物会等他回家。

奇怪，但……也不错。

“对，”他说。“对，我正在路上。几分钟后见。”

他挂了电话，在人行道上站了一会儿，自己的生活在极短的时间内发生了这么巨大的变化，他需要消化一下。

虽然他没有任何证据来证实这一点，但他第一次对未来感到十分乐观。不管康纳给他带来了什么变化，汉克认为都会是好的变化。

尤其是如果他能说服康纳放轻松一点。天知道他的仿生人紧张得都快绷断了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 汉克正见鬼地摇摆不定着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 内我：让康纳穿毛衣。  
> 表我：让他一下子改头换面这么多不太好吧？  
> 内我：但那会很可爱。  
> 表我：他娘的你说得真对。

汉克正见鬼地摇摆不定着。

他从车上下来，穿过前门，像是掉进了爱丽丝梦游仙境一样进入了什么疯狂家政发烧友的美梦里。

这他娘的不现实，一点都不现实。康纳——一个被设计来手撕异常仿生人，分析蓝血结构的仿生人——正站在他刚打扫过的客厅里，微笑着看着汉克，穿着件见鬼的毛衣，双手背在身后，而相扑摇着尾巴卧在他的脚边。

“你换衣服了，”他虚弱地说道，试图弄清楚这其中哪一部分最奇怪。

康纳低头看了看身上柔软的毛衣和卡其色的裤子，脚上的鞋子是他原本那套服饰里唯一的幸存者。“是的，”他确认道，抬起头看着汉克，“这个……”他停了下来，下巴还没合拢，犹豫着自己的措辞，然后他眼睛里带上了坚定的神色。“你喜欢吗？”

他从原本请求汉克的允许改成了现在的征求意见。毕竟，他是在琢磨成为人类这个复杂的事情。

汉克回答说：“我有一种‘复制娇妻[1]’的诡异感觉。”康纳好奇地歪着头，浅黄色的光圈不停地转动着，可能是在寻找这个词组的含义，不过汉克很快地补充道：“还不赖。我没想到你会换衣服，但这个……还蛮适合的，我猜？”

真的，看到康纳不穿制服是一种调整，这件漂亮的毛衣下似乎是他原先常穿的白色衬衫，纽扣也一直扣到了最上面一颗，依旧保持着某种“商务休闲”的风格。总的来说，看起来并不奇怪。

除了这个汉克也憋不出什么话了。为了避免关于服装问题的进一步探讨，他把注意力转向了相扑。“他看起来很高兴。”

“我带他出去散步了，”康纳解释说，“……还给了他颗小零食。”

一听到“零食”这个词，相扑就抬起了头，尾巴在地板上晃来晃去，一对充满渴望与期许的大眼睛望着康纳。

康纳眨了下眼睛，重新将视线投在了汉克身上。汉克不知道这是不是一个优先事项，又或即使是仿生人也不能在相扑乞求的目光下坚持太久。

“所以你买了新衣服，”汉克总结道，“遛了相扑，显然还打扫干净了房子。”他环顾四周，意识到自家房子在没有成堆的垃圾杂物后看起来有多么舒适。“你真是日理万机啊。我想你今天在家里做的比我一个月能做的都多多了。”

“我还做饭了。”康纳提醒道，“我粗略估算了一下你什么时候到家，然后着手开始准备。我就差了几分钟，在你打电话的时候做好了。你想要一些吗？”

汉克刻意没有表现出任何饥饿的迹象，以防万一自己脆弱的肠胃承受不来康纳的作品。“可以。”

康纳没有进一步地说什么，他转向厨房，汉克紧跟其后。仿生人在路过餐桌时将椅子拉了出来，角度和距离对于汉克来说都刚刚好。

汉克坐了下来。过了一会儿，康纳端来一个盘子。

汉克冲着康纳的大作眨了眨眼睛。

他娘的这是一个馅饼。

这和他有些晚上匆忙准备的那些恶心纸板味的即使餐大不相同，馅饼的酥皮完美金黄，散发着柔和的白雾。他拿起一把叉子，好奇地戳进馅饼的顶部，没过一会儿就挖掘出了下面藏着的大块鸡肉和熟软蔬菜。看起来不错，闻起来也不错。

他想没什么好担心了，于是小心翼翼地咬了一口。“哦，该死，”他咕哝着，“很好吃。”康纳一定上网查了什么东西。

他的余光捕捉到一些动静，抬头发现康纳微笑着——整张脸都亮了。没想到这样一句即兴的恭维话就让仿生人喜出望外，汉克觉得自己现在就想开车冲到模控人生的办公室，把那群杂种全都扔到地上反复摩擦。康纳总是想变得有用，那群混蛋灌输给他只有在有用的时候才有价值这种狗屁理念。

“我真希望你也能尝尝看，”汉克评论道，“通常来说，一起用餐会更愉快。” 他挥着叉子往对面的椅子上比划了一下，“坐下，成不？你让我觉得你准备把我喂饱来宰了吃。”

康纳立即就座，汉克头疼地意识到对方可能又把他的话当成命令了，看来他得在这方面再注意些。虽然从他们见面的第一天起他就在对康纳不断下命令，但由于模控生命的缘故仿生人从来不听他的话。现在，已经没有在他之上的其他命令者了，不知所措的康纳在很大程度上执行了别人叫他做的所有事情，那……对他来说真的不太好。

“你一整天都在打扫吗？”汉克问道。

“没有，”康纳回答，“我花了大约一个小时。”

汉克停顿了一下，叉子僵在嘴边，他转过身来扫视着整个房间，看看那一尘不染的家具，地面光亮如镜，他乱七八糟的狗屁东西都被好好地收拾了起来。“一个小时，”他难以置信地重复着，“你花了一个小时？”

“……怎么了？”康纳听起来有些犹豫，“我想我本来可以再快一点的，但我不知道你通常把东西放在哪里。”

“康纳，”汉克强调着，“就算你给我一个星期，我也不能把这房子打扫得那么干净。”

康纳略带吃惊地眨了眨眼，然后腼腆地露出了微笑，显然终于明白了汉克其实对他很满意。

汉克转过身去继续自己的晚餐，接着闲聊。“那你在剩下的时间里做了什么？”

“我去买了一些必需品。” 康纳回忆着，“并访问了家政仿生人的数据库，这样我就知道该怎么做了。”

哈，这就解释了眼前的食物和极其有效的清洁工作了。“你就……直接下载了那些东西？”

“每种仿生人系统的基本指令包都可以在线获取。”康纳证实了汉克的猜测，“任何仿生人都可以下载不同任务的必要指令。”

“所以你就只是……我不知道怎么说，搜索了一个全新的技能？”汉克消化着康纳的话语，仔细思考了一下，“这听上去能帮上大忙。”

“事实上，我考虑过把它们全部下载下来。”康纳承认到，“但我决定还是等到必要的时候再这么做，现在我只是把它们保存了下来。既然没有模控生命的技术支持，我希望尽可能多地保留可用的数据存储空间。”

“你的内存会被填满？”汉克从来没有考虑过这件事情，“然后你就再也学不了新的东西了？”

康纳的LED灯转黄了一会儿，双唇紧闭着，显然在努力寻找答案。“理论上，是的，”他最后说道，“不过，一个完整的数据包大约有20GB[2]，而即使一个最基本型号的仿生人，其初始存储容量也超过了100TB[2]。”

“当全世界都在研究手机的时候，我都已经十几岁了。”汉克翻了个白眼，“说简单点。”

“在用光基础仿生人可能拥有的最小内存之前，我还可以下载5000个数据包。”康纳伸手摸了下他的太阳穴，“作为一个分析性模型，我的可用存储空间是其十倍。”

“哈。”汉克仍然不确定他是否完全理解谈话中的技术性含义，但他可以理解康纳在试图告诉自己不用担心他的内存。这就是他想听到的答案。

相扑在一旁呜呜叫了起来，汉克低头瞪了他一眼，准备斥责一番桌边乞讨这种劣行。康纳突然回过神来。

“过来，相扑，”他站了起来，招呼道，朝着相扑的狗盆走去。汉克看着他挖了一杯狗粮，眯着眼看着量杯，LED又闪过黄光，可能在精准测量其重量、分析卡路里或其他一些过于具体的鬼东西，最后把狗粮倒进了碗里。

相扑一头埋进了食物中，康纳伸出手揉了揉他的大脑袋。汉克紧绷了神经——毫无疑问相扑是一只好狗，一只性情温和的大狗，但当涉及到食物的时候，即使是再亲人的狗会产生领地意识。尤其是那种奇怪的、塑料味的、还跟它抢床的陌生者。

幸运的是，相扑似乎完全没有这种束缚感，吃饭的时候甚至把一大半身子都压在了康纳身上。

好吧，他想相扑认可了他们的新室友。

他将视线从他们身上移开，一边吃晚餐，一边又看了看房子，花了更多的时间去注意细节。

他的目光在客厅里兜兜转转，或者说他能从厨房里瞥见一些客厅，然后突然浑身僵住。

“康纳。”

他们之间陷入了长长的沉默，康纳直起腰来，衣服在摩擦中沙沙作响。就算他不是一个特别敏锐的人，他也一定听出了汉克声音里的痛苦——他知道对方看见了什么。

“我不能把你失去的还给你。” 康纳轻声开口，“但是……我希望我能帮助你向前迈进。你不能永远过着这样生活。”

“为什么不呢？”汉克反问着，并没有回头看康纳，“凭什么我就不能把这个埋藏起来？”

“因为你这是在慢性自杀，”康纳回答道，“而且……如果自由意味着我能够索求我想要的东西，那么这就是我想要的。我希望你能继续前进……如果你觉得做不到，但请至少要比原先好一些。”

汉克的眼神透露出冷硬和严厉。“我怎么处理这件事不是你能选择得了的。”

“我知道，”他回答道，“如果你是这么希望的话我可以把它放回去。这由你决定。我，我只是……”

他有些吞吞吐吐，然后真诚坦率地看了汉克一眼，下定决心，重新张开了双唇。

“你应该看看你儿子的脸，”他说，“即使只是一张照片。”

汉克凝视着康纳，时间滴滴答答地过去，终于，他又转过身来，双眼锁在科尔的照片上。

车祸。医院。葬礼。一幅幅场景在他的脑海里呼啸而过，让他感到一阵眩晕，他狠狠摇了摇头，想要将它们驱赶出去。

“我应该把它放到其他地方去吗？”康纳问道。

汉克踌躇了一会儿，然后又动了动手上的叉子。“就放那吧。”

或许以后他会给它换个位置，或许他会后悔把这张照片留下来，但就现在而言……

现在，在科尔死后他从未距离真正的“家”这么近过，而且，康纳是正确的。即使仅仅是回忆，科尔也应该是其中的一部分。

* * *

  
  
那天晚上，汉克正要回房睡觉，一个想法飞过他的脑海，让他在卧室门前停下了脚步。  
  
据汉克所知，康纳并不需要回到待机状态，所以他晚上的大部分时间都是一个人坐在客厅里度过的。不过今晚，汉克不想让他进行这项消磨时间的爱好，他犹豫了一下，试图决定他是否要进行一场与以往不同的晚安。  
  
“康纳，”他喊道，引起了仿生人的注意。  
  
一当康纳与自己对上视线，他便继续说了下去，没有留给自己泄气的时间。  
  
“我想如果科尔还活着的话，他会喜欢你的，”他有些仓促地说道。  
  
康纳朝他眨了眨眼。汉克看到仿生人的眼睛睁得大大的，脸上洋溢着纯粹的喜悦，仿佛这是汉克对他说过的最棒的话。这份情绪背后的意味让汉克有点五味杂瓶，他尴尬地转移了注意力，要知道他从来不擅长面对如此坦诚的情感。  
  
他没有再说什么，只是把目光移开，走进自己的房间……然后变换了姿势，后退一步，身体倾斜，在门口腾出一片地方来，回头看着康纳——这是一份邀请。  
  
或许康纳明白了他不需要孤独一人，又或许仿生人和人类一样需要陪伴，不过不管原因是什么，当汉克上床睡觉的时候，康纳一直跟着他。  
  
相扑最终得习惯和另外一个人共享床这件事。其实那是张国王尺寸[3] 的床，他们三个躺在上面足足有余。  
  
也许当他的内心能够更加强大，当一切都不再那样痛苦之后，他会把科尔的照片移到床头柜上，把这里变成他所爱的事——和人——所在的房间。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 汉克本来以为相扑会很嫌弃康纳抢了他的位置。但他显然没有料到塑料人的强韧之处，比如忍受一只170磅重的巨犬在自己身上辗转反侧一整晚。汉克可从来做不到这一点，所以康纳身上很快成了相扑最爱的小睡场所。
> 
> 注释：  
> [1]复制娇妻：Stepford Wife，对丈夫言听计从的完美机器人妻子。  
> [2]1000GB=1TB  
> [3]国王尺寸：king size，80X76(英寸)=203X193(厘米)。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我能问你一个私人问题吗，副队长？”  
> “我说不有用吗？”汉克翻了个白眼回答道，“真他娘的见鬼，叫我‘汉克’。”他嫌弃地朝着康纳挥了挥手，“你现在又不是个警察了，等级称呼就是个屎。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 恭请我们最爱的仿生人救世主和他的暴力女友闪亮登场！  
> 康纳现在和相扑绑定在了一起，思考着人生的操蛋真谛。

“我在想一件事，”汉克狼吞虎咽地吃着早饭，“你看我昨天打了家里的座机电话，要是你有手机的话会更方便的。”  
  
康纳眨了眨眼。“副队长，”他听上去很困惑，“我用不着手机，你可以直接联系我。”  
  
“等等，这样也行？”  
  
“是的。”康纳站了起来去拿汉克的手机，和自己建立了联系，“在我的序列号后加一个星号就可以直接连接到我的端口。如果你需要联系我，我会立刻知道的。”  
  
“我怎么不知道这回事？”汉克问，“这看上去还蛮重要的。”  
  
“一般来说很少有人需要联系仿生人，”康纳提醒他，语气干巴巴的。大多数型号都有这个功能，就和其他众多的隐藏功能一样，但又有谁真的把使用手册从头到尾读了一遍呢？  
  
“你注意点，”汉克笑着说，“小子越来越会挖苦人了啊。”  
  
康纳皱着眉头晃动了一下，红色的警示灯再次出现在他的额角。“我不是 ……我没有觉得它冒犯了我。我只是不明白为什么有人会花时间和金钱为自己找一个助理，结果也不费心去了解它。”  
  
“他们，”汉克纠正道，“你们都是人，好吗，我们应该停止称呼仿生人们为‘它’。”  
  
康纳思考了一会儿，有些急促地点了点头。“对。仿生人非人性化会使紧张局势恶化。”  
  
汉克呻吟了一声。“我只觉得那么说太他妈的粗鲁了，”他说道，“不过从那方面来讲也对。”  
  
“我能问你一个私人问题吗，副队长？”  
  
“我说不有用吗？”汉克翻了个白眼回答道，“真他娘的见鬼，叫我‘汉克’。”他嫌弃地朝着康纳挥了挥手，“你现在又不是个警察了，等级称呼就是个屎。”  
  
“你总是试图让自己看起来又粗俗又麻木，” 康纳指出，“但内在里，你其实非常温柔，也非常有同情心。你为什么要表现得如此不同？”  
  
“好让别人别来惹你。” 汉克告诉他，“而且，这也不全是假的。我和我看起来一样是个混蛋——我只是碰巧还挺喜欢你的，就这样。”  
  
康纳不知道该如何定义汉克的话语带给他的感受。不过，他的确有着某种明确的冲动几近跳脱出他的胸膛。他回想起了革命结束后他与汉克在大雪中的拥抱，不由自主地向前迈了一步——这有点尴尬，因为他不得不绕过桌子，弯腰去够汉克坐的地方——紧紧地拥抱着那个人。  
  
“诶，”汉克僵硬在那，似乎有些犹豫不决，然后放松了下来。他伸手拍了拍康纳的背，“怎么，难不成你以为我不喜欢你？”  
  
康纳的脸埋在汉克的肩膀上，那里又暖和又舒服。舒适在他的字典里从来不是什么重要的东西，但在这里，他与人拥抱着，柔软而温和的力量赋予了他一份令人惊异的快乐。  
  
“嘿，康纳，伙计，”汉克说，“我知道你对情感这些东西还不熟悉，不过……能不能等以后再抱？我还得去工作，我想先吃点东西。”  
  
“哦，”康纳立即松开汉克，拉开了他们的距离，他往后退着，直到突然被汉克抓住了手腕。  
  
“我是认真的，”他向康纳保证，“我看着你这么一步步过来的，所以尽量不要，你知道……死掉，或其他什么。谢你了。”  
  
“我会尽力的，”康纳抿着嘴微微一笑。  
  
汉克转过身继续和自己的早饭奋战，康纳在他对面的座位上坐了下来。灯光和警报在他的视线边缘闪烁着，警告他热分布和软体不稳定，以及所有其他情感反应的细微差别。总有一天，他需要把这些解决掉。  
  
在高兴的时候看到这些警告显然是烦人的——尤其是当他意识到与汉克相处的时光总是能让他打心底地快乐。

 

* * *

  
  
汉克出去上班后不久，康纳决定只要他没有什么事可做，他可以一直跟相扑一起找乐子。  
  
客观地说这是条好狗，但康纳从未见过相扑被命令去做什么事。当然，一个喝得烂醉的汉克命令他攻击康纳这种事不算数，因为那条狗并没有那么做，他甚至站都没站起来。  
  
因此，康纳用他上午的时间来研究相扑是否知道任何命令。  
  
他的结论是对方的确知道……在某种程度上。  
  
相扑似乎很清楚康纳想让他做点什么，所以每次听到“坐下”时都会坐下，但其他的命令只有10%的成功率，只有在狗饼干的利诱下这个成功率才会增加。  
他决定训练相扑。对他和相扑来说，这将是一个有趣的项目，而且汉克也可以直接从中受益。  
  
他试图从简单的开始入手，比如在“坐下”和“停下”中建立一个更可靠的联系。就在这时，他收到了一份消息。  
  
他的平视显示器闪烁着联络通知，视线中的狗饼干突然被跳出来的消息挡住了。  
  
汉克给他寄了一张照片。一个塑料证据袋里展示了一张纸，上面写着潦草的文字，边缘还带着一点血迹。  
  
照片下的文字写着‘ _这他娘的是什么鬼画符？_ ’  
  
康纳皱着眉头端详了照片一眼，然后回复说：‘ _俄语。请不要拍摄机密信息 。_ ’  
  
过了一会儿，康纳收到了另一张照片，这张照片上有一张满桌的证据袋。  
  
“相扑，”康纳揉了揉相扑的大脑袋，“你的主人对我很重要，没有他我绝对会迷失的。”然后他又伸手在狗耳朵后抓挠着 。“但他同时也是个混蛋，为此我感到抱歉。”  
  
康纳喜欢将相扑伸着舌头样子理解为对方在表达同情，不过他也可能是口渴了。这个牌子的狗饼干有点干。  
  
在接下来的几个小时里，康纳又收到了来自汉克的几条信息，从各种各样问题—— ‘这什么意思’，附着另一张需要翻译的照片——到对警署人员的（大部分是负面的）评论。  
  
最新的消息是：‘ _嘿，把另一个警察扔出窗外会得到什么样的惩罚？_ ’康纳回复说：‘ _警察局只有一层。如果您试图除掉里德，请考虑其他选项。_ ’  
  
又有新的通知跳出来了，康纳期待着那是汉克的回复——可能是对自己能立即猜到他在说谁而感到欣慰——但他惊讶地发现这是别的东西。  
  
 **联络请求：RK200 #684 842 971**  
  
马库斯？康纳好奇地接受了对方的申请，闭上了眼睛。如果没有直接接触， 与另一个仿生人进行面对面的连接并不是件简单的事，稳定性会随着距离的增加而下降。即使他和马库斯都是先进的原型模型，远程联络仍然需要相当的专注。  
  
 _马库斯_ ，他感觉到了连接的建立，向对面打了个招呼。 _一定是发生了什么重要的事情，否则你不会用这样麻烦的方式的。_  
  
 _我不知道你离开后去了哪里_ ，马库斯回答说。 _这是我和你的唯一联络方式。_  
  
 _你们需要我吗？_  
  
 _是的_ ，马库斯证实。 _你能在什么地方跟我们汇合吗？_  
  
康纳不确定汉克是否会喜欢家里的地址被分享给马库斯，所以他同意了对方的建议，接收了一个地址之后便断开了连接。  
  
“相扑，我们以后再继续上课。” 康纳冲着相扑认真地说道， “显然，有人找我有事。”  
  
相扑舔了舔脸颊作为回应，康纳认为大狗原谅他的早退了。  
  


* * *

  
  
马库斯选择的会面地点是购物中心的露台，在闯入模控生命线下店后，他们的第一次示威就是在那里进行的。  
  
店面依旧没有被修复，被黄色的胶带封锁了起来，但那里已经不再是活跃犯罪现场，这有点超现实主义。奇怪的是，明明是最近发生的事情却感觉如此遥远。  
  
康纳到的时候，马库斯已经在那儿了。诺斯也在，她靠在露台周围的栏杆上，双臂交叉在胸前，显得很不耐烦。  
  
“你好，马库斯，”康纳向他们打招呼，走向他们，“诺斯。”  
  
“哦，太好了，”诺斯说，她满腔的怒火似乎消散了一些，“我还以为你不会来呢。”  
  
康纳皱着眉头，不解道：“为什么不呢？”  
  
“别理她，”马库斯说，“她是个偏执狂。”  
  
诺斯瞪了他一眼，马库斯笑了。康纳想到他和汉克有时候也会陷入这样的玩笑，并意识到他们的关系一定也是建立在一个相似的轻松基础上的。  
  
康纳注意到，玩笑似乎是亲密关系的基本组成部分。倘若他决定试图跟除了汉克以外的人交朋友的话，记住这一点会很有帮助的。  
  
“我就是搞不懂你，”诺斯回头看着康纳，解释着她的不信任，“你把所有的仿生人都从模控生命里解放出来了，但是结束后你溜得影都没了。我搞不懂你的目标是什么。”  
  
康纳有些张口结舌，因为他自己也不确定。他的目标曾经是完成他的任务，直到任务解决，后来他决定为马库斯的革命添砖加瓦，助他们一臂之力。一旦目标达成，他们的自由就会得到保障，然后他就……没有目标了。  
  
他唯一的目标就是回到汉克身边，确保对方没事，作为一个有着自由思想的生物站在他唯一的朋友身边。从那时起，他就有点飘忽不定，每天给自己制定一些小任务，以及把警察考试作为一个遥远的目标。除此之外，他什么也没有。他不想做什么，也不需要完成什么。  
  
他是一个为某个目的而制造出来的机器人，他带着那个目的诞生于这个世界上，用生命中的每一秒为达成目标而奋斗。可一旦没有明确的计划，他迷失了方向。  
  
“康纳？”马库斯轻轻呼唤着他的名字，把他从纠结的思绪中唤醒，“你看起来……有点害怕。”  
  
“我不知道自己在做什么。”康纳承认道，“我所做的每一个选择都是为了增加实现目标的可能性，可现在我已经没有了我的目标。我不确定……我不知道我该何去何从。”  
  
“我明白，”马库斯安抚着他，“我很难把我们成功的事实铭记在心。不过，我的工作尚未完成——我仍然要确保我们能够继续融入人类社会。在人类和仿生人完全平等之前，我可不觉得我没事可干了。如果我没有那件事情来集中精力……我也不知道我会怎么做。”  
  
康纳注视着，诺斯伸出手来，手上的合成皮肤向后褪去，她和马库斯手心相靠，白色的金属紧贴在一起，就好像它们是相互连接着的。自从异常以来，他已经不止一次看到他们这样做了，现在想想很奇怪。他们似乎并不是在共享数据，而是单纯地……连接。  
  
难道他们在共享思维空间，作为一个整体来思考？这个概念似乎非常贴切。  
  
当警察试图镇压马库斯和最后的幸存者时，他一边亲吻着诺斯，一边以这样的手势直面即将到来的死亡。意想不到的是，这种情绪化的表现最终成了迫使军队撤退的最后一根稻草——他们证明了仿生人也有爱和恐惧的能力，以及人类指责他们所欠缺的所有其他东西。  
  
康纳不止一次说服自己仿生人的情感只是模拟出来的，但是……如果情感不是你的大脑处理数据的方式，那么到底什么是情感？肾上腺素的释放并不是感觉恐惧的唯一方式，他们也会在恐惧下浑身僵硬、无法动弹。他们在压力下不会出汗，但他们的代码会变成一团乱糟，很难集中精力修复它们。  
  
虽然他们没有释放多巴胺来感受爱情，但康纳可以清楚地看到，不知何故仿生人们在某种程度上弥补了这种缺失。  
  
“我们让你不适了吗？”马库斯开口询问道，意识到康纳一直盯着他们交握的手看，“我们可以停下来。”  
  
诺斯弯曲了一下手指，暗示她并不想这么做，不过她什么也没说。马库斯很确定如果康纳说“是”的话，她对松开手完全没有意见。  
  
“不是那样的，”他诚实地回答道，“还有一件事我不明白。我知道我在什么时候是害怕的，因为在那种时候我的想法和我所知道的‘恐惧’是相符的。以同样的方式，我也能知道我是否快乐或是沮丧。”他向他们的手示意，“但我不确定爱的感觉，即使我感受到了我恐怕也无法定义，这让我……有些担心。我不想只是一台机器，仅仅是因为我并不明白活着到底意味着什么，即使是以最小的方式。”  
  
“你不需要定义每一种感觉。” 马库斯告诉他，“它该发生就发生了。”  
  
康纳越来越沮丧，嘴唇抿成薄薄的一条，不知道该如何解释他没法那样简单自由地想这件事。他太过于较真，太过于分析化了。  
  
诺斯似乎意识到了这一点，于是她加入到了他们的对话中。“你想的不都错，”她说，“只是你的思维过程仍然是二元的——要么是，要么不是；要么这是一件事，要么是另一件事。可感情不是这样的。你不必把自己的感受用语言表达出来就能知道如何回应。”  
  
“那我怎么知道呢？”康纳问道。  
  
诺斯举起她和马库斯紧握的手。“我们这样做是因为我们想这样做。如果我吻他，那是因为我想吻他。无论我做什么，都是仅仅因为我想这么做，而不是因为当我有某种感觉的时候我觉得我应该这么做。如果你感觉要做某件事，那么就决定你到底是否想做。不要根据你的感觉而认为你必须采取某种行动，感情和行为不是绑定在一起的。情感使你的生活过得更加丰满，但它们不能完全支配你的生活方式。不快乐的人即使痛苦也继续坚强生活，愤怒的人也会告诫自己不要冲动，所以仅仅因为你爱着某人，并不意味着你必须知道该做些什么。”  
  
马库斯朝他眨了眨眼，把康纳的注意力吸引回来。“这并不仅仅是假设，”他慢慢地说，“对吧，康纳？”  
  
“我想……”他的话语中带着些许挣扎，“我想我可能终于有一个家了。一个我比起世间一切都更为关心的人。可是我就是不知道该怎么办。我不知道该如何向他表达我的感激——不论是他存在于我生命的本身，还是他为我做的一切，或是对他给予我的任何东西。这让我很沮丧。”  
  
“诺斯是对的，”马库斯说道，“别琢磨你应该做什么。做你想做的。关心他人没有任何具体的指导方针可以遵循。它对每个人都是独一无二的。”  
  
“对了，接吻是个好法子，”诺斯开玩笑道，“我强烈推荐。”  
  
温度警报再次在康纳的视线中闪现，他从鼻子里呼出了一口气。“又来了，”他咕哝道，“马库斯，你能看看我的诊断数据吗？我一直在想这个错误是怎么回事。考虑到它似乎与情绪反应有关，我想你可能比我了解得更多。”  
  
马库斯伸出空出来的另一只手，让康纳抓住他的前臂，他们握着对方的手腕，数据顷刻间传送。  
  
然后诺斯大笑了起来。  
  
数据肯定也通过他们的连接直接传送给诺斯了。马库斯用膝盖轻轻撞了她一下，一脸责怪，然后向康纳说了声抱歉。  
  
马库斯告诉他：“某些情绪会使人的血管扩张，使他们的身体发热或发红。”  
  
“脸红，”康纳补充道，“我知道这个。”  
  
“我们的身体会尽可能地模拟人体内分泌和心血管系统，”马库斯说，“感谢模控生命吧，至少你的皮肤不会在这种事发生时变蓝。”  
  
康纳终于知道马库斯什么意思了。“哦……”他的声音低不可闻。  
  
马库斯拍拍他的肩膀，向康纳保证说：“你会把这件事解决的。不用纠结于将情感的问题做到完美，因为没有人能。把每一天都视为现实吧——如果你需要做什么，不要犹豫来问我们。我们都有很长的路要走呢。”  
  
康纳说了声谢谢，向他们道别，然后动身回家。  
  
看起来，他有很多事情需要思考一番。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 马库斯：我们得跟你谈谈革命的事情。  
> 康纳：不好意思，能等到我的基佬危机解决之后吗？


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “成为怪力泰坦是所有仿生人的共性，还是就你特别牛逼？”

汉克回到家的最初想法是康纳失踪了。不过等到终于看到仿生人的时候，他觉得自己怕不是失了智。

康纳坐在地板上，和往常一样平静，而相扑则坐在他盘着的双腿上，好像自己只是一个三磅重的吉娃娃，而不是一个170磅重的圣伯纳犬一样。

“你好，副队长，”康纳打招呼。

“都说了叫我汉克，”他纠正道，大部分注意力依旧在面前这个诡异的场景上，“你难道都不觉得他重吗？”

“还好吧，”康纳回答，“这种程度无伤大雅。不过我要是想把他整只抱起来的话，可能会弄坏关节。”

“成为怪力泰坦是所有仿生人的共性，还是就你特别牛逼？”

“相对而言，我其实并没有那么强壮。”康纳说道，“表面看来，仿生人似乎比人类强壮，但实际上，唯一的区别就是我们可以最大程度地运用我们的身体直到临界值，而人类则需要担心肌肉拉伤或者身体的发出其他警报。”他将手埋进了相扑颈部厚厚的长毛里。 “一个和我体型相同的人类也可以做到这一点，不过他时候可能得面临腿上的瘀伤。我没有这种顾虑，所以没道理不让相扑坐在我腿上。”

“怎么可能没有顾虑？”汉克一边说着一边穿过客厅走了过来，他弯下身子，搓揉了一把相扑毛茸茸的狗屁股。“要是他习惯了窝在你腿上，你怎么知道他会不会开始觉得所有人的腿都能承受他这个大个子？我还不想被压死，谢谢。”

康纳反驳道：“但我相信要是相扑弄痛你了，他会自己意识到的。”

“这就是你告诉我‘你才不会被压死’的方式吗？”

康纳的嘴唇微微上翘，露出一个被愉悦到的小小微笑。“大概是的。”

汉克摇了摇头，大笑着走向厨房。

“我还没做饭呢。”康纳冲他说道，“抱歉，我才刚回来。”

“道什么歉，”汉克立即告诉他，“你不必……等等，你跑出去了？”

“是的，”他说。汉克听到了脚步声，意识到康纳终于从相扑的屁股下挪了出来。没过一会儿，康纳来到了厨房，有条不紊地摘着衣服上的狗毛。“马库斯联系了我，说要和我见面。”

“哦？他想干什么？”

“他——他……”康纳有些支支吾吾，他半张着嘴的样子让汉克担心他是不是突然死机了，“我也不知道。”

汉克皱起眉头。“什么意思，你不知道？”

“实际上我没有问，”他听上去有些自责，这是汉克第一次从仿生人口中听到类似尴尬的情绪，“我们就谈了一会儿。再不离开我会迟到的。”

“迟什么到？”汉克反问道，“你知道你不用像个日本小媳妇一样在门口迎接我回家吧？要是有什么想做的就去做吧，别担心我。没了你，自己活个几小时我又不是做不到。”

“哦，这跟……他们跟我讲的差不多。” 康纳说，“我是说马库斯和诺斯。他们说我太容易钻牛角尖，而且老是多想。”

“嗯，没错，”汉克说，“我应该也跟你说过同样的话。”

康纳摇了摇头。“我别无冒犯，但是副队长……这不一样。他们也是仿生人，他们的理解对于我意味不同。”

汉克说：“好吧，现在唯一冒犯的地方是你竟然还是不肯用我的名字叫我。拜托，汉克比什么狗屁副队长好叫多了，康纳。”

“对不起，”康纳下意识地道歉道，“我想我的原始编码里要求我要更礼貌一些，所以导致我总是会下意识地优先使用头衔来称呼他人。特别是……我之前还从未叫过你的名字。”

“成吧，成吧。”汉克在空中胡乱地挥了挥手，“那就从现在开始。”

“好，”康纳踌躇了一下，深吸一口气然后补充道，“……汉克。”

“不错，”汉克微笑着点了点头，“下次在你试图把手指怼进一个人嘴里之前，你最好先学会叫对方的名字。”

汉克一开始还担心康纳又会回敬一份让人无语的严肃回答，但仿生人微微上扬的嘴角表示他理解了其中的玩笑意味，并被它逗乐了。

“你要是觉得用手指太过冒犯的话，我也可以直接取样。”康纳微笑着眨了眨眼睛。

汉克喉咙里发出一声绝望的咕哝，然后他抬起了脚后跟，凑到了冰箱前。“好吧，那可不行。我还没喝醉呢，你别将把舌头怼到我嘴里这种事开玩笑。”

“嗯，这主要是个玩笑。”康纳说道，“不过它也能一石二鸟地解决好几个问题。”

汉克靠在冰箱半开着的门上，犹豫地想着要不要顺着康纳的话题讲下去——要知道现在已经够古怪了。

经过一分钟的深思熟虑，他关上冰箱门，放弃了啤酒的追求，转而选择橱柜里更烈的东西。“好吧，”他一边说着一边给自己倒了杯威士忌，“你要真敢那么做我绝对会咬下去的。还有这他娘的能‘解决’什么问题？”

“我可以对你的健康状况进行更准确的分析。”康纳掰了掰手指，“也正好实践了诺斯关于亲吻的建议。”

在康纳说话的时候喝威士忌就是个错误，烈酒呛进了气管，带来了火辣辣的灼烧感。“这他妈的，”汉克猛烈地咳嗽者，“什么鬼啊，康纳？请告诉我这个建议是有语境的。”

“我在问马库斯和诺斯是如何理清他们的情绪，还有对彼此的情感的。”康纳说道，“你知道我并不擅长这些。诺斯给了我些建议，说能让我更了解自己的想法和感受。”

“包括……？”

“接吻是诺斯的个人建议。”康纳证实了汉克的猜测，“而且我觉得那会很有趣。”

好吧，汉克不会智障到就“接吻有不有趣”这一点进行争论，但是三个仿生人围成一团讨论康纳如何和某人——对，某人，毕竟康纳没有说她明确“推荐了”汉克，而汉克则决定将其作为维持理智的最后一根救命稻草——卿卿我我的想法实在是让人类的大脑都死机了。

不过，这个话题的确引出了一种可能性，而汉克也忍不住顺着这个可能性想了下去。康纳终有一天会成为一个独立的个体——就像小孩子终有一天会成为大人——他可能会找到命中注定的另一位仿生人，与之一起享受永恒的幸福。

这一想法让汉克有些胸闷气短，他连忙一口闷掉了杯子里的威士忌。

汉克转过身来面对着康纳，补充道：“我最后提醒你一下，然后为了我的理智，我会忘记整个谈话。”他警告性地朝着康纳竖起一根手指，坚持道：“不要再试图分析我的唾液了。知道我的器官们有多么奄奄一息并不会让我的行为有任何改变，你纯属在浪费时间。”

“好的，”康纳回答说。他的语气跟他每次口头上答应不会再把证物放到嘴巴里，结果下一秒又舔上去时一摸一样。

汉克决定，以防万一，他一定要好好保管自己的牙刷。

* * *

  
  
一般来说，汉克喜欢能睡多久就睡多久。睡觉和酗酒是他逃避现实的两种手段，生活在浑浑噩噩中要容易得多，毕竟这样他就不用清醒地对其表达憎恨。  
  
这也是为什么当他发现自己还醒着时，汉克感到十分不快。  
  
就连康纳也睡着了——显然他在和马库斯谈话时接受的信息量实在太大，让他觉得自己有必要进入待机状态来消化一段时间。他一动不动地躺在床的一侧，双手交叉放在腹部。哦，这是另一件值得一提的事——床的那一边现在是康纳的了，就像相扑的位置默认挪到了仿生人的腿上。每天早上醒来时，汉克总能发现自己的脸由于压着康纳粗糙的头发而满是红痕。  
  
事实上，这可能与汉克为什么睡不着有很大关系。他们在厨房里的谈话让他注意到他们的关系比严格意义上的柏拉图式的要更为亲近一些。他可以将仿生人不知道界限作为借口，但事实是大部分情况下越界的都是他自己。是他邀请康纳进入自己的生活的，也是他为了让仿生人学会人性，不断降低了纯粹“友好”的底线。  
  
汉克突然想到，在谈论这件事的时候，他并没有直截了当地告诉康纳不要吻自己。  
  
一种又沮丧又无奈的情绪涌上了心头，他对目前的情况有些不知所措。  
  
他与康纳的关系没法用任何简单的标签或说明来解释，它超越了亲情或者友情，甚至超越了普世意义上的爱情，形成了一种微妙但自然而然的同居关系。在他的生活中为康纳挪出一亩三分田就像呼吸一样容易，汉克很难想像，如果自己没有邀请康纳搬来一起住，他的生活又会是怎么一番模样。再极端一些，若是他从一开始就没有遇见过康纳，他的人生又会何去何从。  
  
老实来说，他大概早就死了。在调查异常仿生人的途中，死亡不止一次来到过他的身边，而康纳则是唯一阻止其发生的人。更不用说那天他喝得烂醉，仿生人破窗而入，把他从地板上拽回了人间。  
  
汉克又想到客厅里的照片，那是他不知多少年来第一次直面它，而这一切都是托康纳的福。他的儿子，他那幸福地微笑着的儿子，在残酷的现实将他从自己生命永远夺走的很久之前，就已经永远扎根在了他的心底。  
  
当他说如果科尔活着的话一定会喜欢康纳时，他是认真的。虽然康纳平时十分严肃，但他内在里充其量算是只巨型狗宝宝，小孩子见了都不会撒手的那种。  
  
科尔的母亲不论作为一个母亲还是一个人都他妈的一文不值。康纳的家庭主妇技能大概能让科尔快乐过飞上天，和太阳肩并肩。汉克当年也尽力了，但他实在是个家政杀手，所以他和科尔大多数之后都是直接买了外卖（这样就不用做饭了），从外带餐盒里（这样就不用洗完了）吃。  
  
康纳听了肯定又不高兴了。他可能会好好给汉克上一场关于生长和发育的营养学讲座，以及让汉克深刻反省美式中餐和披萨给科尔带来的潜在健康危机。  
  
……见鬼了，他都在想什么狗屁？  
  
汉克凝视着空荡荡的天花板，试图弄清楚自己是怎么开启家庭幻想的思维模式的。在那里，他的儿子好好地活着，而他们三个——包括相扑在内的话是四个——组成了一个完整的家庭，而不仅仅是两个孤独的迷茫者，通过彼此努力学习着如何生活。  
  
然后他将头转向一边，看着康纳。康纳的待机状态已经没有那么奇怪了，汉克见到的次数越多，他越能分辨出其中最最细微的生命迹象。例如，康纳的眉毛偶尔会抽搐一下，嘴唇则会抿得更紧一些——机器人不会做梦，所以他可能在做一些奇怪的内部诊断。或许有一天汉克会问问康纳到底在做什么，或许吧。  
  
是的，他能预见那样的谈话会多么美妙。 _嘿，康纳，有时晚上没事的时候我会盯着你看，因为我他妈的是个神经病，所以我想知道你要是不在做梦的话，你的眉毛为什么会上下蹦跶。_  
  
并不是说康纳会觉得他做的事情很奇怪。康纳更可能从某种消极的角度来看这件事情，比如自己的出现迫使汉克不得不保持清醒盯着他看，然后又是没完没了的道歉。  
  
仿生人呆子。要是模控生命的本意是搞出一台完全符合逻辑的机器，那么不好意思，他们都弄得什么狗屎？难不成正常的自我意识还真被他们喂狗吃了？康纳总是认为自己是个负担——不是某种消极的自我贬低，他似乎认为这就是个事实。天是蓝的，草是绿的，人类讨厌仿生人。康纳的想法就是这么简单直接。  
  
他示威的方式也很受这个的影响。马库斯决心通过盛大的肢体语言和演讲向人类展示仿生人也是活着的，但是康纳则选择了解放成千上万的仿生人，用数量压倒一切，直到军队除了撤退别无选择。他不相信马库斯能改变人类对仿生人们的刻板印象，他也不相信任何人会诚心诚意地喜欢他和他的同类。  
  
“啊，我操，”汉克喃喃道，转头又盯起了天花板，仿佛要将其戳出一个洞来。他的大脑已经乱成了一锅粥，康纳为他的生活带来了来之不易的平静与幸福，他不知道除了回馈康纳同样的安稳快乐他到底还能做什么。  
  
他唯一所知的是，越是想到诺斯建议康纳来亲吻自己，他越是觉得这个主意听上去还真不赖。  
  
“好吧，去他娘的狗屎。”  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 康纳：汉克，这是马库斯和诺斯。  
> 汉克（使劲和诺斯握手）：你好，我爱死你了还有谢谢你。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 康纳抬起头看了汉克一眼，然后低下头继续手上的活了——他将昨晚的剩菜拿了出来，放进了小一些的饭盒里。“我下载的家政任务大全里面建议我为家庭成员准备饭菜。”  
> “……所以你在给我准备午饭？”汉克总结道，“我的老天啊。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上一章的汉克：我觉得我可能喜欢康纳……爱情上的那种……天啊……我到底该怎么办……  
> 这一章的汉克：他妈的，我们怎么看起来已经是老夫老妻了？

汉克后来还是睡着了。不过由于他大半夜都用来思考人生去了，早上的时候他完全无视了闹钟，继续闷头大睡。  
  
康纳大脑里做了一些快速的计算，然后关掉了闹钟，着手最大限度地提高他们早上的工作效率。为了节省时间，他帮汉克挑好了衣服放在一边，按照对方的口味煮了一杯咖啡，准备好了一份简单的早餐，然后才叫醒汉克。  
  
“嗯？”汉克感到康纳拍了拍自己的肩膀，喉咙里发出了一声不情愿的闷哼。  
  
“汉克，”康纳说道，“你再不起床就要上班迟到了。”  
  
“干他娘的工作，”汉克摸了一把脸，咕哝着回答，“我需要睡眠。”  
  
“哦，如果今天你不打算上班的话，我可以打电话给局里……”  
  
“操，日了狗了，好吧，”汉克像在赶蚊子一样挥着手，呻吟着坐了起来，“上帝啊，我不需要你帮我打电话请假。就……给我一秒钟清醒一下，成不？”  
“那你准备吧，早餐我已经放在桌上了，”康纳告诉他，“我去厨房等你。”  
  
几分钟后，汉克穿着康纳预先为他选好的衣服摸进了厨房，揉了揉自己惺忪的双眼。  
  
“我可以向上帝发誓，康纳，”他咕哝道，“我可从来没有强迫过自己准点上班。就冲这一点，福勒都该把你当活菩萨给供起来。”  
  
“我说过你可以继续在床上睡觉的。”康纳提醒他。  
  
“然后你就可以像老妈子一样打电话到局里给我请假？”汉克哼笑了一声，“得了吧，我丢不起那个……等等，你在干什么？”  
  
康纳抬起头看了汉克一眼，然后低下头继续手上的活了——他将昨晚的剩菜拿了出来，放进了小一些的饭盒里。“我下载的家政任务大全里面建议我为家庭成员准备饭菜。”  
  
“……所以你在给我准备午饭？”汉克总结道，“我的老天啊。”  
  
康纳无辜地朝着汉克眨了眨眼睛，嘴角下弯，眉头微皱。“这样不好吗？”  
  
“没有那回事。只是，”汉克摇了摇头，手指着饭盒，显得有点语无伦次，“你知道你不是必须做这些事吧？”  
  
康纳只是茫然地盯着他，等着年长男人更进一步的解释。  
  
“仅仅因为你无事可做不代表着你必须把一天中的每分每秒都花在我身上。你得为自己做点什么，比如……找个爱好什么的。”  
  
“对不起，”康纳像是突然意识到了什么，“我让你不自在了。”  
  
“不是——啊，他妈的……”，汉克抓了抓自己的头发，沮丧地深呼一口气，然后重新组织了一下自己的语言。“你在我身上花的时间越多，你在成为你自己上花的时间就越少。别老是担心我，弄清楚你到底是谁。如果你的一生一直围着我转，你怎么成为一个完整的人呢？”  
  
“我认为你误解了，”康纳解释道，“我并不是想把自己局限在和你的关系上。我只是……”他犹豫了一下，斟酌着字词。“我需要感觉自己的确在做着什么。如果接下来的六个月我都只是坐那在那里无所事事，等待再次有人需要我……我会疯的。而且……我挺享受照顾你的过程的。它让我很开心，很充实。”  
  
“好吧，我明白了，”汉克说，“那没关系，就做你自己想做的吧。不过……你也得找些不需要其他人也能让自己开心的事情。比如看书啊，看电影啊，遛相扑啊，反正就，找点事情做。”  
  
“好的，”康纳默许着，“我会努力寻找一个爱好的。”他的眼神在汉克和手上的饭盒之间兜兜转转着，然后问道，“这是不是说我可以继续……？”  
  
“我一般不在局里吃饭。”  
  
康纳愣了一下，明显有点失望。“哦。”  
  
他听到汉克在他身边发出了貌似受不了的声音，紧接着一只手从他的身侧探出来，一把抓过了饭盒。“我可以先试一个再看以后还需不需要，”那人嘟囔着说，“不过我不保证啊。”  
  
“至少这也是个选项。”康纳略带雀跃地回答道，很高兴自己有了用武之地。  
  
汉克小声嘟哝着什么，他大概认为用这样的音量康纳就听不清他在说什么了——不过康纳其实听得清着个事实并不重要，毕竟他也搞不懂对方口中的“苍天啊，我被套牢了[1]”是什么意思。  
  
或许他以后会问。不过是问汉克以外的人，因为汉克十分擅长不直面回答康纳的问题。  
  


\--

  
  
说实话，这种事情早晚都会发生。汉克本该预料到的，也本该有所准备的，但是……  
  
但他仍旧感到内心像是被一块大石压着，喘不过气来。他站在犯罪现场，脚边躺着一个惨死的仿生人，明明白白地知道它——不对，是他——被人谋杀了，而周围的警察还在大声嚷嚷他们为什么要费心调查一个坏了的塑料。  
  
“这才不是场谋杀案呢，”里德嗤笑着看着地上的尸体，“所以呢？操他妈的仿生人决定闹革命，然后我们现在就得关心其中的一个突然报废了？”  
  
虽然汉克大部分时候都在工作时间表现得非常随意，但他通常会至少把同事之间的交往划定在一个相对职业化的界限。因此，他可以对那个来自联邦调查局的混蛋表现出虚假的礼貌，也可以让里德满嘴喷粪而不是直接把他丢出去。  
  
不过，在这件事上不行。绝对不行。  
  
“这就是一场谋杀案，”汉克冷冷地说道，“不管你乐不乐意，总统她自己都他妈的说仿生人跟你、跟我一样是人了，这意味着他们有权利不被人在停车场殴打致死。”  
  
“嘿，副队长，”里德扯了扯嘴角，“我不是很确定你到底是真的在乎这种鬼事，还是只是担心你的塑料小媳妇。”  
  
汉克握紧拳头，咬紧牙关，不断提醒自己福勒愿意帮助他的一个条件就是无论如何他都不能攻击另一名警察，即便里德说了比刚刚还要过分的话。  
  
他真的很想直接把对方打得满地找牙，但是……现在他要考虑的已经不仅仅是自己了。离开警部只会让康纳更加孤立无援。  
  
“好吧，这就是我们目前取得的所有成果。”克里斯一脚介入到他们中间，再一次充当了和事佬的角色——他总是擅长在汉克标着“耐心”的定时炸弹倒计时结束前将它清理走。“这名仿生人在这家超市里有着督管的工作，主要负责监督运行寄存器的仿生人团队。他们将它打死的原因可能是希望通过这个来威慑在它手下工作的其他仿生人。”  
  
每次用“它”来称呼仿生人的时候都让汉克神经紧张，他现在十分希望康纳也在调查小组里。仿生人的出现至少会让前往现场调查不那么像赶往前线战场——跑来意思意思打一声照面，然后暗地计划着一有机会就把这个烫手山芋能丢多远丢多远。  
  
不过这倒是给了他一个主意。  
  


* * *

  
  
“福勒！”  
  
底特律警察中央分部的队长头疼地闭上了眼睛，鼻子猛喷了股气。  
  
“杰弗瑞，我有个提议，”汉克一边走进他的办公室，一边说道。  
  
令人惊讶的是，紧跟在他后面的人还不少：本·柯林斯，克里斯·米勒，以及（最让人感到阵阵不详的 ）盖文·里德。  
  
“别跟我讲是认真的，安德森，”里德说，“那他妈的就是个该死的机器人！”  
  
汉克连转身看他一眼都没有，只是把中指举过了肩膀。  
  
“汉克，这到底怎么回事？”福勒疲惫地叹了口气，只觉得每次找汉克说话或者汉克找自己说话自己都要老上十岁。  
  
“重新雇用康纳。”  
  
福勒眯起眼睛，不像是一种怒视，更像是在仔细观察。“我跟你说过，他得通过考核。”  
  
“我们没有那么多时间，”汉克辩论道，“我们现在手头上就有一个仿生人谋杀案。”  
  
“我注意到了。”  
  
“然后你就应该能够预料到要是那帮媒体听说了这件事，他们绝对会像疯狗一样让我们付出惨痛代价的。”汉克对他说，“他们会把我们的部门撕成碎片，然后更进一步地分裂底特律。”  
  
“然后康纳就是这个问题的解决方案？”福勒听上去有些困惑，“我不明白……”  
  
“反暴虐法。”  
  
房间里一片寂静。  
  
《反暴虐法》绝对是警部人员最不愿提及的事情之一。它的存在不断提醒着人们人类到底有多龌龊。2022年，针对警察暴力的示威运动已经达到了沸点，于是《反暴虐法》终于步入了历史的舞台。简单来讲，如果案子里牵扯到一个以上的种族，那么负责这件案子的调查小组里需要来自涉及种族的至少一名警官在场。换句话说，如果一个白人和一个黑人打架，现场必须至少有一个白人警官和至少一个黑人警官。  
  
现在看来这个理所应当的法案简直傻得透顶，但放在当年，它绝对是一个让不少人大跌眼镜的疯狂概念，因为人类的本质就是一群混蛋。不过眼下，该法案中的措辞对汉克十分有利，因为目前仿生人们的确切定义还尚不明确。  
  
“……你认为我们需要一个仿生人来处理仿生人案子。”福勒慢吞吞地说。  
  
“你都他妈的疯了！”里德骂道，“卧槽，这帮塑料到底有什么——”  
  
“你和康纳，”福勒不由分说地打断了他的话，“你们在异常者的案子上合作得很好，虽然它最终被叫停了。你们取得的调查成果远超他人，唯一没有解决那件案子的原因就是那其实没有什么可解决的。如果我将他重新雇回警部，你愿意继续与他共事吗？”  
  
“愿意？”汉克难以置信地重复着福勒的话语，“要是我不能的话我反倒要闹事了。”  
  
“那好吧，”他叹了口气，“你的话的确有道理——一旦媒体听到了这件案子的风声，他们绝对会像嗅了血的鲨鱼，试图挑起争端。我们越早确保案件处理的公正性，就越对我们所有人有利。”  
  
“公正？”里德嚷嚷着，“你准备把一个崩溃了的塑料人扔到塑料堆里，然后和它的好炮友呆在一起？”  
  
汉克拽住了他的领子，声音几乎是在咆哮。“你如果不把你那张臭嘴闭上，我看你才是要——”  
  
“够了，”福勒厉声说道，“你们两个都该住嘴了。汉克，你现在回家，明天记得把康纳带来。至于你，里德，你要是再管不好自己的嘴，我不能保证你的档案会比安德森的好看上哪里。这个案子现在已经不归你管了，所以正式地来讲你的意见对我狗屁不如。”他朝着门口甩了甩手。“现在，你们全部都滚出我的办公室。”  
  
汉克和里德怒气冲冲地对视了一会儿，然后前者转移了视线，雄赳赳、气昂昂地走出了福勒的办公室，好像刚刚打了一场胜仗。  
  
福勒可能是个王八羔子，但归根结底，他还是个通事理的人。  
  
唯一让汉克感到困扰的是，即使是附和他意见的人似乎也不觉得这是什么大事。所有人都同意要是康纳不在现场的话很容易被人为地闹出争端，但他们显然并不觉得仿生人的死亡值得他们费心思调查。  
  
他们总有一天会在乎的。但这要花上一段时间。  
  
至少，汉克必须这样坚信着，否者他可说不定自己的拳头会不会到处乱飞。  
  


* * *

  
  
门慢慢被打开了，康纳手脚麻利地把相扑从他的腿上推到了他的身后，确保他有着清晰的视野来应对即将到来的入侵者。  
  
当然，那其实并没有什么意义，因为站在门口的是汉克。  
  
“你在试图给我的狗当盾牌吗？”汉克听上去又想笑又担忧。  
  
“我在清楚路障，”康纳反驳道，“如果我需要和别人打一架，绕过他走会减慢我的速度的。”  
  
汉克扬起了一只眉毛。“呃，所以你就把他挤到身后？”  
  
“……我感觉不到疼痛，”康纳无力地辩解着，“我可以承受更多伤害而不必担心太大的后果。”  
  
“嘶，我们最好还是不要那么做，”汉克扯着一边的嘴角，“要是有人闯进房子里了，要么拿起武器要么藏起来——最好两者都是。我觉得自己愁得头发都快掉光了。”  
  
康纳的双眼立即锁定了汉克的发际线，好奇地分析着下面藏着的毛囊。仿生人的头发都被固定在了人造皮肤下，除非你先把停机了，否者很难把头发弄掉。  
  
“你知道当你在瞎琢磨的时候，你头上那个灯会变黄吧？”汉克说道，“你能不能不要成天在我身上运行那些劳什子的数字了？别跟我讲你现在已经计算出我的头发还能撑几年了。”  
  
“并没有，”康纳向他保证，“我……只是想知道你看起来会是什么样子。”  
  
“大概是个令人毛骨悚然的老混球。”  
  
康纳歪了歪头，脑内模拟去除了汉克的头发。去掉一部分的头发会导致一种古怪的效果，但要是去除所有的头发反倒让他恢复到一种粗犷而庄重的面貌。  
  
“我觉得你看去来会没事的，”他决定，“如果你把它们全都剃掉，而不是留下薄薄一层，你看上去……会挺英俊的。”  
  
汉克目瞪口呆地愣了片刻，然后猛然抬头望着天花板，低声咒骂着什么，脸涨得通红。  
  
“英俊”这个词让他感到尴尬。康纳需要记住这一点——他喜欢记录下那些他可以用来调侃汉克但不至于惹得对方生气的事情。  
  
“你今天回家有些早，”康纳扯开了话题，“出什么事了吗？”  
  
“没，”汉克笑了起来，视线重新回到了康纳身上，“事实上，我有好消息。福勒叫我赶紧滚，所以我可以立马把这个消息分享给你。”  
  
康纳忍不住感到振奋起来。“哦？怎么了？”  
  
“恭喜你，康纳，”他说道，“你将正式被聘为底特律第一位仿生人警探。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> [1]原文“I’m whipped”，意味完全顺从另一半（妻/夫管严）。大家自行感受一下。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “……人们在放弃这个案子，”汉克转换着语言，“你他娘的在开玩笑吗？”

回到警察局是一种奇怪的经历，康纳感觉他像是回到了模控生命的指挥之下，虽然这次已经没有人在身后操控他了。  
  
他记得第一次来这里的时候，几乎没有人注意他。在那时候，警用型机器人是警察们作为基本安保和例行公事的常用工具，所以人们大概顶多对他竟然没贴墙站着，而是在警局里随意走动感到有些奇怪。  
  
不过这一次，仿生人“停车场”里空无一人，进入警局也有了类似他第一次进吉米的酒吧寻找汉克时的感觉：空气里充斥着压抑和蔑视，并非公然的敌对和挑衅，但是绝对的排斥。他在这里并不受欢迎。  
  
从逻辑上讲，他很理解。仿生人革命给警察们带来了诸多的麻烦，所以出于他在革命中扮演的角色，和他作为仿生人的身份都有理由让他们产生不满。  
  
然而，在更深层面上……他微微改变了方向，走在了汉克身后，将进入警察局当作进入战场来对待。  
  
“放轻松点，”汉克显然注意到了他的举措，低声对他说道，“福勒也觉得我们需要你，所以没人会说闲话的。至少不会在你面前。”  
  
事实像是想和他作对，只听一声尖锐的“安德森”划破空气，向他劈头盖脸地冲来。  
  
那是里德的声音。康纳感到内心泛上了什么情绪，不是害怕，更像是某种焦虑。  
  
他发现自己下意识地开始摆弄自己的手指，大拇指磨蹭过每一个指尖，模仿着自己的硬币戏法。他现在急需从汉克那里把自己的硬币拿回来，或者随便给他个什么都行。那真是一个保持自己忙碌的好办法，让他没时间东想西想。对于一个仿生人来说，他有点缺乏耐心。他总是喜欢找点事情做。  
  
“……里德警探。”当对方靠近时，他有些犹豫地打了个招呼。  
  
里德完全无视了他，鉴于当下的情形，这大概不是件坏事。  
  
“恭喜啊，混球，”里德冲着汉克说道，“你得逞了。你的小宠物现在能跟你一起去犯罪现场了。不过你的团队正在急速缩水，这倒是给了你更多独处的时间好方便你对它垂涎三尺。”  
  
“……人们在放弃这个案子，”汉克转换着语言，“你他娘的在开玩笑吗？”  
  
“没有哪个正常人想搅进你的狗屎慈善事业，”里德轻蔑地说道，“这坨狗屎已经够气人了，没人有理由继续被它们纠缠。”  
  
“好吧，同样的话我已经听够了，谢谢，”汉克说，“如果处理这个案子的只剩我和康纳，那就只有我和康纳。我才不会因为你不喜欢这个案子而轻易放弃的。尤其是你的意见对于我来说还不如狗屎呢。”  
  
听到汉克的话语，康纳眨了眨眼睛。他原先一直有点回避里德，现在倒是在避免人身攻击的情况下反击了。这是一个改变。  
  
……哦。然后康纳突然意识到汉克大概是在为自己辩护。直面里德的愤慨，并明确表示这不会改变他对仿生人——或者只是康纳——的看法。  
  
这个想法让他的内心波澜起伏。这对他来说依旧很陌生，不论是关心他人，还是被别人关心，但是他很肯定他喜欢这种感觉。  
  
里德的目光转向了康纳，就像他不知怎么听到了仿生人脑子里的想法似的。或许，他只是看到在汉克的维护下，康纳露出的不自觉的微笑。在汉克那里碰了壁的他大概觉得不摧毁那个微笑简直对不起自己的满腔怒火。  
  
“还有你，”他恶声恶气地说，“你以为你能好上哪里去？归根到底你依旧是一块破塑料，而且人人都知道这一点。仅仅因为人类朝你们投降了不代表我们需要你这样的鬼东西在我们身边晃悠。你依旧不是人，也没有生命，没有任何胡说八道能改变这一点。”  
  
康纳的嘴唇挤成了一条细线，他意识到了一些事情。“你好像在试图伤害我的感情，”他说道，“真奇怪，你之前还说我没有感情呢。”  
  
里德猛地向前迈了半步，手伸出来，像是想一把拽住康纳的毛衣领子。还不等他碰到康纳，汉克就把他的手打掉了。  
  
“蠢货，他现在在这里工作，”汉克警告道，“你是要袭警吗？”  
  
两人瞪视了许久，空气中充满了火药味。  
  
“我已经等不及这团狗屎炸开了，”里德舔了舔嘴唇，压低的声音里呆着明晃晃的威胁，“总有一天我们会将这群操蛋的塑料人一把火烧了。到那时，我会亲自上阵烤这一只的，明白了吗？”  
  
“祝你玩得愉快，”汉克轻松地回答，“不过我想他会好好的。”  
  
里德最后冷笑了一声，然后头也不回地离开了。  
  
“我觉得一切顺利，”康纳决定。不管怎样，两人并没有对对方拳打脚踢，导致最后场面难以收场。一点小小的敌意已经是最轻的情况了。  
  
“大概吧，”汉克附和道，听上去有些谨慎，“提醒我注意那个鸡巴玩意。如果可以的话，我都不想让他离你一百码以内，但可惜我们还是要跟那个王八蛋工作。至少现在如此。”  
  
“还会有比他更恶劣的人，”康纳提醒道，“当人们不喜欢我的时候，你不能带入个人。毕竟，我在起义中有直接责任。”  
  
“你他妈的为他们赢得了胜利，”汉克纠正道，“还有，我当然可以带入个人。我明白人们不会一夜之间对仿生人们的态度进行一百八十度大转变，但到现在他们至少应该擦亮眼睛，看看你们和人类有多么相似。他们表现得像是过去的几天都没有发生过一样，就好像他们没有亲眼目睹仿生人身上展现的人性一样——我恨不得用棒槌一个个敲过去。”  
  
汉克充满保护性的愤怒让康纳感到温暖，但他同时也在担忧——他不想再给这个人带来更多的麻烦了，他决不能让对方的生活比原先还要艰难。  
  
康纳试图将谈话带到友好一些的话题上，问道：“我还是用原先的那张桌子吗？”  
  
“是，”汉克回答道，“我会帮你买一个名牌，然后你就可以在那张桌子上爱堆什么堆什么了。你会成为团队的一员，即使那个团队最后只剩我们两个。”  
  
康纳一点都不在乎自己是在两个人的团队里还是两百个人的团队里。他在乎的是他在与汉克有关的地方是受欢迎也是被需要的，仅仅这一点就让他感受到了前所未有的幸福。  
  


* * *

  
  
汉克尽快带着他来到了犯罪现场。康纳在发现尸体的超市停车场里来回踱步，用手拨弄着把这一区域封锁的警方“胶带”的电子投影。  
  
“你能感觉到那些东西？”汉克问道，“对于我们来说它们不过是一些光，但对于你们来说，激光投影是不是意味着更多？”  
  
“是的，”康纳证实道，“虽然它们之于我们也不是一种固体物质，但我能感受到产生图像的电流。”他考虑了一下，然后将手都暴露在了激光下，让微弱的刺痛感扩散到他的整只手。“我挺喜欢这种感觉的。”  
  
“哈，”汉克看了看他的脸，又看了看他在全息胶带光线里转动的手，“我都想投资发明一个激光指向器了，看看能不能开辟新型仿生人玩具。”  
  
这倒是个有趣的概念。康纳在大脑里记录下了这个想法，决定以后好好研究一下。  
  
“你对现场有什么了解吗？”汉克指着尸体问道。  
  
现场目前被收集证据和取证样本的各种小组占据着，现在所有的必要照片都已被拍摄完毕，现场的第一批探员们也从所有东西的原始位置获取了他们能够收集到的所有信息。康纳不打算和现场工作的人类们竞争，他选择后退一步，环顾着停车场不同区域的分割线，企图寻找从未注意到的细节来进行探索。  
  
“我想去店里看看，”他对汉克说道，“如果他有办公桌或者其他的工作区域，我想这会透露更多他的个人信息，有助于我们了解他为什么会被针对。”  
  
“可以，”汉克说，“我去拿把钥匙。”  
  
几分钟后他们来到了商店的后仓，里面堆放着额外的商品，管理人员的办公桌们也都在那里。  
  
其中的一张桌子属于不幸惨死的仿生人。店里在他回归工作岗位的时候把桌子给了他，就像和他同职位的其他人类一样。  
  
桌子的表面略显贫瘠，康纳对此一点都不奇怪。即使汉克建议自己在桌子上摆点东西，眼下他也并不准备这么做。就算他决定要摆点什么，那也得花上他好一段时间来找自己真正感兴趣的东西。这个仿生人显然刚拿到这张桌子不久，还没有来得及做些什么。  
  
这就使得康纳对其的仔细观察变得更加重要了：倘若他在桌子里或者桌子上放了什么东西，那样东西将会是至关重要，它在仿生人心里的地位一定得高到一定程度才能为它有荣幸近距离贴近工作中的仿生人。  
  
桌面上只有一些文书和其他工作相关的物品——一个勤勉员工有条有理的工作空间——但左上方的抽屉里有着一个重大发现。  
  
康纳的手心里躺着一张照片，照片上的女人对着镜头灿烂地微笑着。一个快速的细节分析告诉他女人眼睛里反射出来的拍摄者便是拥有这张桌子的仿生人，制服上的光标完全吻合。  
  
这名仿生人大概在很久以前就拍下了这张照片，远在革命发生之前，不过它最近才被印出来。  
  
照片底部有着一道柔软的褶皱，很像拿着照片是拇指用力下压时留下的痕迹。但是照片本身并没有丝毫损坏，这意味着指尖上并没有油脂——除了仿生人本人，没有人碰过这张照片。  
  
康纳小心翼翼地将照片放在一边，检查着它原先躺在上面的东西。他朝着满抽屉的文件眨了眨眼睛：教堂的小册子，仿生人权临时法律条案的复印件，一本贴满了便签的自助指南，还有一切零碎的研究报告。  
  
康纳意识到照片中的女人是个人类，而这名仿生人已经打算娶她为妻。  
  
所以这起犯罪绝对不是随机的暴力行为，不是为了恐吓工作中的其他仿生人，也不是意味着工作场所不欢迎仿生人。这是一起仇恨谋杀，这份仇恨极力阻止所有试图走得更近的人类和仿生人。  
  
他得告诉汉克。他得将案件的原因报告给警方，以便继续调查。即使他不想让这张照片落入其他警探手里，他也至少要把它交给福勒。不然的话，这可算是扣留关键证据。  
  
但是……  
  
他突然想起了诺斯的调笑。他想起了汉克温柔的微笑，以及对方并没有明确告诉自己不要听诺斯的话。  
  
如果康纳告诉他们发生了什么，汉克可能会为了安全起见决定人类和仿生人不应该离得那么近。要是汉克决定与康纳保持距离，在他们目前的关系上划下一道裂痕，康纳会崩溃的。  
  
“康纳？”汉克喊道，“你找了什么了吗？”  
  
他之前都在想什么滑稽的东西啊。他怎么会觉得汉克会因为一场暴力行为而疏远他的朋友呢？就在同一天早上，他为了康纳都能威胁另一名警官，而且就算他试图做一些极端的事情来保护康纳，他们肯定也能一起挺过去的。不论如何，围绕仿生人的紧张局势不可能永远持续下去。  
  
但尽管如此，源源不断的焦虑依旧像病毒一样侵蚀着他的大脑，盲目的恐惧在他的体内叫嚣，警告他绝对不能拿汉克冒险。  
  
就在这时，一只宽厚的大手落在了他的肩膀上。他摇了摇头，试图将自己拉回现实。汉克平静的触碰让他意识道自己刚才浑身发抖，他抬起头对上汉克的眼睛，感到自己的眼眶火辣辣的，有什么东西试图奔涌而出。  
  
“操，”汉克喘了口气，“这是什么？你都发现了什么？”  
  
康纳深吸了一口气，用并不必要的氧气让自己冷静下来。他将身体重新放回理智的控制之下，将照片递给了汉克。  
  
“他有着一个人类爱人，”康纳说道，“所以他们杀了他。”  
  
“天了，”汉克喃喃道，“操他妈的混蛋。你知道这个女孩的名字吗？她可能知道的更多。”  
  
康纳瞥了一眼照片，在图像上进行了面部识别。“阿比盖尔·彼得斯，”他说道，“她是这里的商店经理。”  
  
“那就解释了为什么这家店这段时间一直处于关闭和空置的状态，”汉克啧了一声，“我还在奇怪别的员工都去哪里了呢。你知道他们理应把那帮店员拖过来一个个审问的。”  
  
“他们理应，”康纳惊讶地发现自己语气里难以掩盖的苦涩，“如果受害者是一名人类，那么在谋杀当天踏进这家商店的所有人都会被立即审问。”  
  
汉克没有费心去证实这一点，他们很清楚事实就是如此。  
  
他们之间划过了一时的沉默，康纳试图集合自己的想法，而汉克试图集合自己的勇气。最后，男人一把抓住了康纳的手臂，将他拖进了一个大大的拥抱里。  
  
“人类还会更烂，”汉克低声对他说道，“但总有一天，他们会醒悟的。在那之前，你还有我。”他在句尾时有些结巴，然后停了下来，给康纳留下来他有未尽之言的感觉。不过他只是轻声重复道：“你还有我呢。”  
  
康纳小心翼翼地将自己的双臂环绕上汉克的后背，双手紧紧攥住对方的夹克。  
  
世界正处于混乱之中，人们徘徊在分裂的边缘。这缘于康纳和康纳这样的仿生人带来的改变，一切都需要很长时间才能恢复正常。  
  
但是，此时此刻，站在这里，有汉克拥抱着他，支持着他，答应他与其同行……  
  
他可以面对这一切了。不管发生了什么事情，他都可以昂首接受，因为他背后有汉克。  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 康纳：你好，彼得斯小姐。请问你是怎么和仿生人建立恋爱关系的？哦，我替我一个朋友问的。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你说过你知道是谁干的，”康纳问道，“你能告诉我们谁吗？”
> 
> “我不仅知道是谁，”她说，“我还有证据。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 汉克的基佬危机终于是有了个头。

在执行任务的时候，康纳通常会退后一步，让汉克先通过大门，毕竟万一对方有敌意，康纳是没有配枪的。不过这次，他并没有像往常一样，直接自己敲了门。他想——不，他需要去见这个女人，并且告诉她他能够深刻理解她的悲伤和痛苦。

 

当阿比盖尔打开门时，他意识到他并没有好好考虑过对方的感受。她紧盯着他太阳穴上的LED灯，睁得大大的眼睛渐渐湿润。

 

“你是凯西的……？”

 

“不，夫人，”康纳尽可能温和地对她说道，“我们来自底特律警察局。我们来问你几个问题。”

 

阿比盖尔在门口踉跄了一下。“你……？他们真的在调查这件案子？他们甚至派遣了一个仿生人？”

 

“是的，”他证实，“我向你保证我会查明发生了什么，确保正义得到伸张。”

 

阿比盖尔咬紧了牙关，泪水在眼眶上堆积，仿佛随时都会掉下来。“我知道是谁杀了他，”她说道，“自从沃伦总统宣布新的修正案以来，他们一直在骚扰我们。我们……”她移动着身子靠在门框上。“我们之前去了他们设立的一个疏散中心，他们向我们所有人播放了当时的记者招待会。当修正案宣布的时候，我吻了他。他们对此并不高兴。”她满眼泪水地看着康纳，里面带着深深的痛苦和绝望。“我杀了他。我是他们杀害他的原因。”

 

“那不是……”汉克还没来得及说完就被康纳打断了。

 

“那不是你的错，”他告诉她，“而且……虽然我不认识凯西，我不能替他说话，但是……就我而言，我不会希望因为恐惧而错过我所爱的人。我宁愿死在起义中，也不愿被迫像机器一样生活，我相信没有所爱之人的生活也是一样痛苦。”

 

阿比盖尔咽了一口口水，点了点头。“谢谢你，”她说，“那……让我稍微好受一点了。谢谢你告诉我，我们并不像所有人所说的那样愚蠢。”

 

“愚蠢的是那群搞荣誉谋杀的人，”汉克说道，“我向你保证，他们会为此付出代价的。我不会让这件事情就像扫垃圾那样被简单盖过。”

 

“你说过你知道是谁干的，”康纳问道，“你能告诉我们谁吗？”

 

 “我不仅知道是谁，”她说，“我还有证据。”

 

* * *

 

 

汉克恶心得快吐了。

 

他会先吐出来，然后冲上街干掉几个人，然后再大吐一场，因为这一切都他妈的恶心透了。

 

凯西的三价泵调节器被硬生生扯了下来——又是一个“警察们应该注意到这一点但是他们狗屎不如”的案例——然后被人恶意地扔在了阿比盖尔的门前。

 

“上面有些指纹，”康纳扫面过调节器，LED发出了黄色的光，“他们真的不担心有人会来找他们。”

 

“那是他们的错误，”汉克说，“上面有多少组？”

 

“只有两组，”他说，“末端有一组，应该是在将其扯出来时留下的，另一组在中心，是握拿的姿势。我们可以先调查这两个人，然后再确定是否有他人参与。”

 

康纳的肩膀微微前缩，这让汉克回想起了对方看到桌子里照片时的情形。

 

看到康纳如此无法控制自己的情绪，如此公开地将其表露出来，让汉克感到很不安。他从未看见过康纳那样。

 

康纳过去曾表明过他很不愿意夺取他人的生命。事实上，他表现过不止一次。现在他已经学会了感知并接受自己的情感，那么面对死亡对他来说会是更加糟糕的经历。

 

也许汉克犯了个错误。也许康纳不应该办理凶杀案件。

 

不过，当他再一次细想，康纳并不因为尸体而感到不适。使他不安的不是死亡，而是生命的痕迹。是所有仍然呼吸的生物都会被这一行为影响的想法。他不是在哀悼死去的仿生人，他哀悼的是他的另一个伙伴因为敢于梦想更美好的日子而被拖下了地狱。

 

也许办理凶杀案件能够给康纳一个确保所有仿生人受司法系统公正保护的机会，同时也给了他一个追求的目标。也许这会让他感到安慰。

 

不管他对这件事有什么看法，汉克都会密切关注他。除非他认为这份工作弊大于利，他不会过多介入康纳的选择。

 

在那之前，他会确保康纳知道他背后有自己。

 

* * *

 

 

“就算他们没有改变哪怕一项法律，你现在也会面临破坏他人财产的控告，”汉克警告着他们成功逮捕的第一个人，“所以即使你没意识到这其实是谋杀指控，你也应该知道这不是拍拍裤子就能离开的事情。”

 

“我不过弄坏了别人的塑料玩具，”那人冷笑道，“你真觉得有人会认为这是谋杀？那你他妈的就是个蠢货。”

 

“哦，虽然你这么说，”汉克耸了耸肩，“不过就在这里，我，一个人类，正将这起案件以谋杀案的名义来调查，而且百分之百确信你是一个杀人犯。如果我是这么看的，你怎么会认为别人不也这么看呢？”

 

“老东西，不是所有人都对这种所谓的社会正义、关爱仿生人买账的。”凶手靠在审讯室的桌子上，手铐叮当作响，“仅仅是因为机器人多到让军队暂时无法与之抗衡并不意味着它们现在是人类了。”

 

“不，”汉克说，“他们是人类，因为包括总统在内的大多数人都意识到他们也有产生情感的能力。人民选出来为他们发声的参议员和众议员们也是这么认为的。爱说啥说啥你个王八羔子，不过注意你现在属于少数哦。”

 

在一道短暂的“哔哔”后，门口发出了大门被开出一条缝隙的气流声。汉克抬起头来，看见康纳站在那里，双手在背后交叉着。

 

“哦，娘希匹嘞，”罪犯叫骂道，“你给这种事也搞了个机器人？我可去你妈的十八代祖宗。下地狱啊！你个塑料垃圾！”

 

“安德森副队长，”康纳说道。汉克差点就出口纠正了，不过在此之前意识到康纳叫自己职称大概是出于工作需要，而不是老毛病又犯了。“两名嫌疑人都承认了自己的罪行，并坚称他们是单独行动的。我们没有从他们口中获取任何有用的东西。就此，一切由陪审团决定。”

 

汉克叹了口气，推开桌子站了起来。

 

“他们才不会在乎呢，”拷在审讯椅上的人在他后面喊道，“没人会管这种狗东西的！它们无关紧要！”

 

“有趣，”康纳歪了下头，“对于你来说，我们显然挺要紧的。”

 

汉克哼了一声，在事态变得难以控制之前把康纳从审讯室里拖了出来。

 

“天哪，康纳，”一等他们到了没人的地方，汉克就忍不住笑了起来，“连你也对那群狗屎失去耐心了？”

 

“我一直都挺没耐心的。”康纳反驳说，“我只是有礼貌而已。”

 

“小子，我得给你说件事，”汉克说道，“你可一点都不礼貌。”

 

康纳朝他笑了笑。“只是在你面前罢了。”

 

操他妈的，汉克爱死这个蔫坏蔫坏的仿生人了。

 

* * *

 

 

“汉克。”

 

康纳在回家的路上沉默到了几乎让汉克担心的地步。康纳虽然不是一个热衷闲聊的人，但即使是他安静的时候，他也比现在动作多一些。他有时会朝窗外看，有时盯着收音机上的信息显示，有时显得有些坐立不安。不管怎样，他都有一些方式来表现他的生命迹象。

 

但此刻，康纳坐在副驾驶上，双眼盯着前方，嘴唇紧闭成一条直线，身体一动不动。

 

当他终于开口说话时，汉克松了一口气，感觉心口的大石落了地。“感谢上帝。从这个角度我看不清你的LED灯，所以我不知道你是在思考，还是在放空，甚至是关机了。”

 

然后他闭上了嘴，担心自己刚刚的吐槽打乱了仿生人原本想说的话。

 

但最终，康纳又开始说话了。

 

“如果他是对的，那会发生什么？”康纳问道，平静的声音中带着迷茫，“要是他们决定这不是一起谋杀案，会怎样？”

 

“我不想骗你，”汉克说，“有这种可能性。但紧接而来的会更加日狗——抗议、暴乱和各种混乱。然后更多人会来关注这个案子。他们可做不到把他们手上的狗屎绕开电扇扔出去——一切只会炸开花。”

 

“我真傻，我都没想到会发生这种事。”康纳自责地说道，“我早该知道人们不会一夜之间接受这一变化。我早该……”

 

“康纳，够了，”汉克打断了他，“你无法预测人们会如何反应。即使你能，你也无能为力。仿生人们现在自由了，是你带给他们的自由。不管接下来发生什么，你都不应该后悔。”

 

 “会有人因此而死的。”康纳皱着眉说道，“这会造成多少的痛苦啊。”

 

“康纳，有空看看历史书，”汉克回答说，“历史上所有重大的转折点都是由人的血肉堆砌起来的。很抱歉这就是人类做事的方式：我们不先互相残杀一番就没法好好办事。”

 

“这本不应该如此严重的。”康纳低头看着自己的手，脸上面无表情。“我不清楚我本来期望着什么发生，但我很肯定不是这个。我希望一切能画上个句号。”

 

“会的，”汉克向他保证，“没有什么是永远的，即使仇恨也有消散的那天。”

 

康纳并没有就汉克的话语说什么，他的沉默让汉克抽空瞥了一眼对方的神情。

 

仿生人看起来好像在纠结什么。

 

“康纳，你在想什么？“汉克问道，“跟我讲讲。”

 

“汉克……”然后康纳又犹豫起来。“……还是算了。”

 

“不，不，告诉我。”

 

“这更像是个问题，”康纳说道，“一个愚蠢的问题。”

 

“你？问愚蠢的问题？”汉克摇了摇头，“这个世界是不是出了点什么问题？”

 

“好吧，好吧，”康纳听上去有点被逼急了，“倘若我们当初起义失败了，你会怎么做？”

 

汉克考虑过这件事。

 

说实话，他真的无法想象。如果康纳没有解放所有仿生人，或者军队在最后一秒没有被召回，或者导致革命胜利的其他亿万件关键因素缺失了任何一环……汉克会怎么样？

 

他真的不知道。

 

“我不知道，”他承认，“可能会有一场内战爆发，整个国家都会被他妈的搞得一团糟，我不确定我会不会……离开。这世界上令人作呕的事情实在是太多了，终有一天你会再也忍受不下去的。”一个主意闪过他的脑海，他补充道：“我们应该看一部电影。”

 

“一部电影？”康纳重复着，听起来对话题的跳跃性感到困惑。

 

“是的，”汉克说。“这部老电影大约在一零年代出品，好像是根据一部以历史为基础的书或类似的东西改编的。标题是法语，所以我他妈的不会念，不过基本上就是……当世界变成一坨狗屎，人们为自由而战。如果你了解一点那时候的历史，你就会知道他们的奋斗并不是以胜利结尾的。他们所追求的自由直到事件发生以后很久才终于得以实现。但当你看他们的故事的时候，你很难责怪他们的努力尝试。你会支持他们。他们难免一死，这是毫无疑问的，但是……总归是往前迈进了一步。人们因此知道他们有了不同的选择，他们看事情的方式也会发生变化，最后这会化为行动，然后就有了法国大革命。大概就是这样——我不是历史迷，所以不要过分依赖我的话。”他自嘲地挥了挥手。“关键是……即使你没法成功，但你至少也要尝试。即使你失败了，它也会创造历史。人们会改变他们对仿生人的看法，就像你成功的时候一样他们所做的那样。你会带来改变。”

 

“……我明白了，”康纳低声说，“谢谢，真的谢谢。”

 

“这就是为什么我在这里，”汉克笑了下，“现实检查可是我的专长。”

 

“我还以为是喝酒呢。”

 

“嘿，听着，你这个小机灵鬼……”

 

他转过身准备好好教育一下他那个不知天高地厚的搭档，可当康纳那真挚的、大大的微笑撞入他的视线时，他决定不那么说了。

 

“……我也可以两个都很擅长。”他结束了自己的话语，在看到康纳因为忍笑而扬起了头时，感觉自己的心跳慢了半拍。

 

他之前关于自己爱着康纳的想法再一次拜访了他的脑海。只是这一次，那种无所谓的随意感消失了，他诚恳地面对着自己裸露的内心。

 

他爱康纳。哪一种爱他不知道，也不重要。

 

他只知道这个仿生人对他来说弥足珍贵，他愿意赴汤蹈火为对方带来快乐。

 

痛扁里德一顿也行。不管对方想要什么，都可以。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 汉克向康纳介绍了《悲惨世界》这部作品，康纳迫不及待地开始阅读起了这本大部头。
> 
> 然后呢……
> 
> 汉克（凌晨三点突然惊醒）：喂，康纳你是不是在哭？
> 
> 康纳（抓着手上的大部头）：你为什么让我读这个，汉克？


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 康纳不知道自己会不会喜欢接吻的感觉，他是不是应该尝试一下？他不知道与别人十指连心会带来什么样的感受，也不知道他对所谓的约会和浪漫有没有兴趣。他不知道到时候都该做什么。

最后他们看了一个晚上的电影。汉克将自己珍藏的老电影都挖了出来，而康纳惊喜地发现它们都很合自己胃口。事实上，他完全沉迷其中，以至于当汉克终于在其中某一部电影播放期间睡着时，他只是将音量调低继续看了下去。

 

通过这些电影，康纳了解到一些东西：首先，大多数喜剧之于他并不那么有趣，他认为这意味着他的幽默感可能与常人不同。其次，他觉得电影中的爱情来得莫名其妙，这意味着他很可能不善于捕捉有关情感变化的细微迹象。

 

把这两个点结合起来，他总结出他和汉克之间的关系绝对是个奇迹。他们相处融洽，彼此欣赏，生活愉快，这本身就够令人惊奇的了。最重要的是康纳知道汉克喜欢自己，他们毫无疑问是亲密的朋友。

 

也许他应该思考自己和汉克之间爱情的成分，但他实在是缺乏参考，没办法判定。实际上，他甚至不确定自己是否在乎他们之间的关系到底是什么，以及别人是如何看待他们的关系的。他的内心想得十分透彻：汉克就是康纳人生中最重要的一部分，就这么简单。

 

不过，尽管如此……

 

眼前的电影临近了尾声，男女主角拥吻在了一起，唇齿相依。康纳连忙在遥控器上按下了暂停键，额角的LED闪烁个不停。

 

他小心翼翼地一帧帧地后退，直到亲吻前的那一刻。他们冲着对方微笑，为来之不易的胜利而欢欣鼓舞，为他们忠贞不渝的爱情而互相庆祝。

 

康纳不知道自己会不会喜欢接吻的感觉，他是不是应该尝试一下？他不知道与别人十指连心会带来什么样的感受，也不知道他对所谓的约会和浪漫有没有兴趣。他不知道到时候都该做什么。

 

但看到电影中的男女主角彼此咧嘴笑着，浑身散发着充满爱意的温暖气息，他觉得那就是他想要的。他渴望向自己所爱的某个人展示自己有多爱对方。

 

‘某个人。’他关上电视，摇了摇头，对自己坦诚道：那个人就是汉克。

 

他推着沙发让自己站了起来，动作轻柔地将汉克的腿抬到沙发上。把汉克摆放在一个较为舒适的位置之后，他着手开始清理汉克之前边看电影边吃饭留下的刀叉，确保家里的门窗都锁好了，然后又回到了汉克的身边。

 

康纳盯着熟睡中的男人，好奇地想着要是他把他的感受全部一股脑地讲给汉克听，对方会是什么样的反应。

 

也许某天他会找机会这么做的，不过要等到这个想法让他不那么惶惶不安之前。

 

而现在，他蹲在汉克身边，轻轻把他推醒，哄他上床。

 

他还需要一段时间才能说服自己改变他们现有的美好关系，即使是为了让其更进一步。他真的很难想出比这更好的办法。

 

* * *

 

 

第二天，汉克和康纳得到了一个好消息：参与谋杀的两个罪犯的供词都被记录下来交给了法官，因此，并不需要审判和陪审团。相反，他们会进行一场量刑听证会，然后直接决定刑罚的轻重。

 

随之而来的坏消息听上去不怎么坏，但很可能演变成个麻烦：汉克并不了解那个法官。不论是一个新上任的法官还是一个名气不响的法官都有理由试图用这样一个高度敏感的案件来打响自己的名气，并表明他们在反仿生人犯罪问题上的立场。这也许会对他们十分有利，也可能完全相反。

 

在汉克告诉康纳自己的分析之后，仿生人开始紧张地在他们的办公桌旁来回踱步。

 

“就算他们的刑罚十分严厉，”康纳的LED发出了黄光，有时甚至跳跃成红色，“它也有可能对目前人类与仿生人的紧张局势产生不利影响。要是人们觉得这件案子是一个政治噱头……”

 

“我宁愿人们抱怨法院过于严苛，也不想让那些抱着侥幸心理的人从这种事情上全身而退，”汉克说，“密歇根并没有死刑，所以我觉得法院想怎么严怎么严，最好让他们屁股开花。”

 

“这个案件将牵扯到联邦利益，”康纳的语速加快了，“他们很可能争论其中的技术问题，然后通过密歇根州的死刑法。”

 

“你认为他们会在这种事情上耍花招？”汉克反问道，“那两个人并不是连环杀手，康纳，这不现实。”

 

“但是如果……”

 

“康纳，”汉克一边说着一边抓住了康纳的手臂，将仿生人拉进了身，“放松一点。这件案子现在已经不在我们手上了。不论发生了什么，就让它发生吧。等它发生之后我们再处理。”

 

康纳朝着自己的搭档眨了眨眼睛，太阳穴上终于恢复了平静的蓝色。汉克松了一口气。“我不想让他们摆脱这一切，”康纳承认道，颤抖的声音沉了下来。

 

“我也不想，”汉克轻声附和道，“但现在纠结它只会增加我们的压力。听证会后，我们再就法官的决定来处理这件事情。直到那时……”他松开了康纳的手臂，抬起手臂，竖起拇指向身后的大门指了指，“我准备去买个汉堡。你一起来吗？”

 

* * *

 

 

“哇哦，嘿，”盖瑞在他们来到快餐车旁的时候冲他们打了个招呼，“没有冒犯的意思，不过我没想到我会再次见到你。”

 

考虑到他们第一次见面时盖瑞把他称为“那个东西”，康纳认为对方能说“没有冒犯的意思”已经是一个重大进步了。“可以理解。我也不是没有可能在革命的时候不幸丧生。”

 

“不不不，我是说，”盖瑞挥了挥手，“我是说，就，其实是说你们。我还以为你们会集结起来独立建国之类的。我没想到你依旧跟着安德森混。”

 

康纳微微一笑。“不幸的是，我决定我挺喜欢他的。”

 

“对谁不幸啊，小兔崽子？”汉克站在康纳身后，笑骂道，“还有别以为我不知道你在拖时间分析东西。盖瑞，不管他对我的食物发表什么评论，都不要理会。这个混蛋在改变世界之后就成天妄想着改变我的饮食。”

 

餐车司机噗嗤一声笑了出来，撑着柜台，肩膀抖个不停。“不会吧，安德森，你给自己找了个老婆？”

 

“老婆会比这省心多了。”

 

康纳张嘴准备说什么——特别是提醒汉克他对履行伴侣的职责没有任何异议——但汉克抬起手，堵住了他嘴里的话。

 

“我开玩笑呢，”汉克说道，“放轻松。”

 

“我并没有被惹恼，”等汉克移开手之后，康纳纠正道，“我是要提醒你我已经在改变你了。”

 

“够了够了，汉克，我现在给你做个汉堡，”盖瑞在柜台后面不忍直视地转过身，“这信息量太大了。”

 

汉克在康纳的鼻子前竖起了一根手指。“我告诉过你不要试图分析我的口水。”

 

尽管盖瑞本不打算继续搭理他们，但他依旧忍不住转过头来，扬起了一边的眉毛。“仿生人还能做这个？”

 

“我可以，”康纳澄清道，“我是原型机。”

 

“呃……”盖瑞说道，“挺厉害的。我想那对案件侦查会很有帮助吧。”

 

“那就是目的了。”

 

“我夸你呢，你个呆瓜，”盖瑞翻了个白眼，但他的语气依旧很轻快，所以康纳认为对方依旧在开玩笑。至少，他希望如此。他不想给汉克的朋友留下坏印象。

 

他突然想到，除了和马库斯和诺斯见了一面之外，他没有和汉克以外的任何人进行社交活动。

 

也许他应该联系那两个仿生人，试试看和他们交朋友。考虑到汉克并不喜欢自己把生活的重心全部放在副队长一个人身上，他可能会很欣慰地看到自己在仿生人圈子发展一下人际关系。

 

对了，他还得问问他们之前找他是做什么。有可能他们只是想看看他在参议院决定公布之后何去何从，但也有可能他们是准备跟他讲什么重要的事情，但被他打断了。

 

在康纳沉思期间，汉克已经拿好了自己的午餐走到了餐车前面的桌子旁。康纳决定哪天有空联络一下马库斯。

 

不过，现在嘛……

 

“钠含量超过一千毫克。”

 

“你闭嘴没人会认为你是哑巴的，康纳……”

 

* * *

 

 

下午的时候他们回到了家里，康纳站在大门前，脑海里已经列出了一个任务清单：制作晚餐、修理房屋、照顾相扑、还有他晚上需要做的其他事情。

 

脑内的计算降低了他对外界的敏感度，有什么东西猛然砸到他的背上，把他吓了一跳。

 

“砰！”可能没那么大声。其实感觉上并没有那么用力，唯一让人有点不适的就是湿冷的感觉透过了他的毛衣。

 

他困惑地转过身来，看见汉克伸着手，笑得前仰后合。快速的分析结果告诉康纳对方手指上有雪的痕迹。原来对方是向自己扔了个雪球。

 

“你真该看看你的表情，”汉克大笑着说道，“千金难求哦！”

 

康纳看着那个男人笑得弯下了腰，双手撑着膝盖，然后决定自己行动起来。他花了些力气不让雪球在自己的手上融化，温控有些麻烦，但他的好处是手上不会分泌油脂，也可以屏蔽温度感应。所以没过一会儿，他的手中就形成了以个近乎完美的雪球。

 

他欣赏了一会儿自己的作品，然后十分满足地看着它命中了汉克的脑袋。

 

“啊！”那人大声喊着，直起腰来，把头上的雪刷掉，“看来比赛开始了！”

 

康纳后退了半步，准备在汉克的院子里寻找掩护，以防雪球大战的升级。不过汉克并没有准备再往他身上丢一个雪球，相反，他冲上前去，在康纳惊讶的注视中一把扑倒了仿生人。

 

康纳气喘吁吁地倒在地上，赶紧关掉了全身的温度感应器，免得寒意给他的系统造成影响。

 

“冷不？”

 

“我可以屏蔽它，”康纳提醒道，“而你不能。”

 

汉克瞪大了眼睛，趁着他愣神之际，康纳一个战术起身将他们的位置颠倒了过来，导致汉克现在陷在了雪里。

 

“卧槽！”汉克的骂声中带着笑意，牙齿开始上下打架，发出咯咯的声音，“好吧好吧，我投降！快让我起来。”

 

康纳往后移了一点，但在下一秒又糊了汉克一脸雪。

 

“不要挑事，”康纳诚恳地建议道，“你知道我会赢的。”

 

“真的吗？”汉克哈哈大笑了起来，试图从雪地里站起来，“我会铭记在心的，先生……”

 

然后他突然僵住了：康纳其实并没有起身，他不过是跪在了那里。这代表着他仍然跨坐在汉克腿上，而且现在汉克已经坐起来了，两人面对面地坐在雪地里。男人的脸染上了温度，泛着红晕的面庞上带着一个微笑，而仿生人得意地勾了勾嘴角，两人的脸只有几英尺远。

 

“呃，”汉克开口道，然后又不知道该说什么好，他思考片刻，又说，“我……”

 

康纳眨了眨眼睛，歪着脑袋，好奇地打量着支支吾吾的汉克。“怎么了？”

 

“我……”汉克咬着牙猛吸了一口气，“啊，去他妈的。”

 

下一秒，他捧着康纳的脸颊，一举缩短了他们之间的那几英尺，期待已久的亲吻在雪中降临了。

 

终于。他一边感受着对方柔软的唇瓣，一边想着。

 

他妈的， **终于** 。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我喜欢它，”康纳承认道，然后，他鼓足了勇气地补充道，“我也喜欢你。”

在汉克的嘴唇贴上自己的那一瞬间，康纳感觉自己一下子死机了，周围的一切仿佛都消失不见，他的理解能力仿佛被局限在了这个吻上，只有这个吻的触感是真实的。  
  
不巧的是，一切在他回过神来前就结束了。汉克看着他，面色似乎有些紧张。  
  
他们面面相觑了好一段时间，紧张而沉闷地默不作声。  
  
“……我不该——”  
  
“我很喜欢。”  
  
康纳的话语让汉克僵住了。“你喜欢？”  
  
“它挺突然的。”康纳说道，“但是，是的。我喜欢那样贴近你。”  
  
汉克花了一秒钟时间来消化康纳的话，然后突然注意到康纳依旧坐在自己的大腿上，这个认知让他满脸通红。“啊，我们，呃，我们先从雪里起来。”  
  
康纳毫无抗议地站了起来，伸出手帮助汉克。  
  
汉克拽着他的手把自己拉起来……然后并没有松开，他拉着康纳的手走到了房子里。康纳乖乖地跟在汉克身后，意识到他们大概要进行一个重要的谈话，并且很期待看到这会给他们的关系带来什么样的新变化。  
  
当然，他也喜欢汉克的手的温度。  
  
在房子里，汉克释放了被自己弄得汗津津的手，然后有些欲盖弥彰地专注于脱下外套以及拍掉仍粘在身子上的雪。相扑摇着尾巴跑了过来，凑在汉克的裤脚闻了闻，开始舔起了上面的雪。  
  
“帮大忙了，伙计，”汉克拍着他的头，说，“但那可能会让你闹肚子。”  
  
“我可以分析……”  
  
“不，”汉克立刻打断了对方，“老天啊。我已经预料到我以后估计得天天追在你们俩屁股后边，生怕你们把什么狗屎放进嘴巴里了。”他扶了一下额，然后看着康纳。“我去换衣服。马上回来。”  
  
康纳点了点头，看着汉克走过了回廊的拐角。在他离开的下一秒，仿生人蹲到了地板上，伸手去揉相扑毛茸茸的脸。  
  
“他吻了我，”康纳对着面前的大狗喃喃道，他现在晕头转向，难以相信这件事情竟然发生了，“相扑，我们接吻了。”  
  
汉克站在拐角的另一侧，安静地听着康纳难以置信的低喃。他的嘴角弯曲出了一个上扬的弧度，冲着自己摇了摇头。至少他知道康纳是怎么想的了。  
  


* * *

  
  
汉克穿着干燥的家居服回来时，康纳已经在厨房里给他煮了一杯热腾腾的咖啡。  
  
“哦，妈的，谢谢，”汉克接过杯子，“天哪，在雪里滚一趟把我的骨头都弄散架了。你为什么要这么对我？”  
  
“我……”  
  
“我开玩笑的，”汉克立刻说，“我很清楚是我先向你丢雪球的，而且感觉也没那么糟。”  
  
康纳朝他露出了一个假笑。“我本来想给你说：就算你快散架了我也一点都不感觉愧疚的。”  
  
汉克抿了一口咖啡，试图含蓄地将话题转移到他的最终目标上。他的眼睛在房间里兜兜转转，任由热咖啡的热气掩盖自己逐渐升温的脸颊。  
  
“……你说你喜欢那个吻？”他小心试探道，“我，呃，不知道……当时我脑子没有多想。”  
  
“我喜欢它，”康纳承认道，然后，他鼓足了勇气地补充道，“我也喜欢你。”  
  
汉克喝了一大口咖啡，不知道怎么回答好。  
  
“汉克，”康纳说，声音里的轻快消失了。汉克回头看了他一眼，发现仿生人严肃极了，眼睛里透露着认真。“我曾经告诉过你，我可以是你想让我成为的任何人，现在依旧成立。”  
  
汉克皱着眉头。“康纳，你不仅仅是一个工具，你还是一个人。你应该做你想做的，而不是我想你做什么。”  
  
“我想和你在一起。”康纳坚持道，“我不在乎是什么形式。我喜欢和你亲近。我喜欢触摸你。现在我知道我喜欢亲吻你。如果你不想做这些的话，我也不会强求你。我想要你愿意给予我的一切，而且我会尽我全力给你最好的回报。”  
  
汉克吞咽了一口口水，眼睛慢慢地溜过房间，盯着墙上的某处，企图用另一口咖啡来掩饰自己的尴尬。  
  
杯子空了。见鬼。  
  
“要是别人知道我有一个仿生人男友，”汉克低声道，“我难以想象他们会做出什么狗屎。跨种族的同性恋？这个世界会变成什么样子？”  
  
“这就是你所希望的吗？”  
  
汉克又回头看着康纳。“好吧，我再说一次。你的选择不应该基于我的愿望。你呢，你想要什么？”  
  
“你，”康纳立即回答，让汉克感到难以呼吸，“以你愿意的任何形式。”  
  
汉克转过身，把碍事的杯子放在柜台上。他一把将康纳拽进自己的怀抱里，动情地与他拥吻着。  
  
康纳并没有人类的本能来回应汉克，不过分析回应人类的行为是他的强项，所以他很快就跟上了汉克的动作。汉克一只手托着他的臀部，另一只钩着他的后脑勺，仿佛想与他融为一体。康纳双臂环绕着汉克，搂住对方，紧紧抓住他背上的衬衫，仿佛攥着生命中最重要的东西。  
  
在几秒钟或几个世纪之后，汉克往后退了一点。  
  
“我，呃，”他犹豫了一下，然后说道，“你对我很重要。如果你愿意的话，我也愿意像这样，和你在一起。不管是男朋友还是别的什么。”他微微别过身体好握住康纳的手。“天哪，告白不适合我这种糟老头。”  
  
“但我觉得不错。”康纳笑了笑，“实际上，我考虑这个想法有一段时间了，但考虑到我谈崩的次数，我很庆幸是由你来提出这一点的。”  
  
汉克的大脑像一张划花了的唱片，一下子卡了几秒。“你什么？”  
  
“我跟你讲过诺斯建议我吻你。”康纳指出，“我不是在开玩笑。”  
  
“你想了那么久？”汉克半张着嘴，又是惊讶又是好笑，“你要是直接跟我讲就没这么多破事了。”  
  
“所以这对你来说也是件新鲜事？”  
  
汉克犹豫了一下。  
  
“我明白了，”康纳的尾音微微抬高，眼睛里闪烁着恶作剧的光芒，嘴角露出威胁的微笑。“你不愿意冒这个险，但觉得我应该去做。汉克啊，难道仿生人的感受没那么重要吗？”  
  
“只针对这只，”汉克回答，“这只是个小王八蛋。”  
  
“那他一定是出差错了，”康纳打趣道，“也许是直接异常了呢。”  
  
汉克将康纳拉近，又交换了一个吻，唇齿相依的间隙在舌尖吐露出“混球”二字。  
  
康纳发出了微弱的抗议声，但他并没有打破汉克的吻。因此，汉克认为这次是他赢了。


End file.
